Family Portrait
by Zellycat
Summary: Pre Ac. Yazoo leaves after being left on the sidelines by Kadaj in the search for mother. Disaster strikes, leaving Kadaj and Loz in turmoil and sends them on a quest to find him before time runs out.
1. Sick

Family portrait:

**A/N: This is the first story and was only put up after a lot of persuasion from my two friends who said they want it to be put up. So is for you Alex and Wayne. I have put up the first chapter of the first story hoping to get some feedback from it such as should I continue it or should I** **pull it and that will be left open for the reader to decide as the reader knows best.**

**People's thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Final Fantasy VII or Advent Children. If I did Yazoo would have had a hug in a mug by now.**

**

* * *

**

The front door slammed shut. Kadaj and Loz's voices ran out enthusiastically despite the fact that both of them were soaking wet, and small puddles were forming around their feet. Making there way in the kitchen, talking to each other, they failed to notice that Yazoo was sitting at the table with his long hair shadowing over his down cast face, with his fingers drawing patterns across the table absently mindedly.

"I can't wait to tell Yazoo about this." Loz said in glee to Kadaj "I can't wait to see the look on his face once he finds out."

"Tell me what?" Yazoo questioned in a small voice.

Loz spun around in surprise, searching for the place Yazoo's voice had come from and pondered how he had failed to notice that his brother had entered the room. Finally his lay is eyes on the table that Yazoo limply sat at still tracing patterns and had bothered to look up at his brothers, yet Loz failed to pick up on the fact Yazoo was not in a particularly good mood.

"Yazoo! There you are, sorry I did not notice that you had entered, have you been there long?" Loz enquired cheerfully.

"All day." Yazoo stated sullenly.

Not deterred by the sullen answer that Yazoo had given and still not realising that his brother was not at all happy, Loz continued to talk about the day he and Kadaj had had.

"Well Yazoo, you will not believe this! Kadaj and I have found the most perfect place ever. Honest! Well…. Kadaj found it, but it's still going to be great!"

Loz continued to speak about how he and Kadaj had found the place as well as going in to great detail of the description of the place, it took him five minutes to realise that Yazoo had not being taken a blind bit of notice to what he was saying and seemed extremely interested in the table. Loz stopped what he was saying and moved towards the table to stand beside Yazoo.

"Yazoo? Are you ok?" Loz asked his voice dripped with concern as he got down on one knee and put his hand against Yazoo's check to get his attention.

"Yeah I'm fine…. I'm just not feeling brilliant, that's all. I think I might go for a lie down."

Yazoo pulled back the chair before heaving himself out of it. Dragging himself toward the door of the kitchen, he kept his eyes firmly down avoiding looking at either of his brothers.

"Yazoo..." Loz said with his voice slightly raised to get his attention.

"Yes?" Yazoo answered as he turned his head to look at Loz but not directly in the eyes.

"I hope you feel better, if you need anything just shout and I will get you it. I'll be in later to check up on you. Ok?"

With a small nod Yazoo left the room.

* * *

Loz continued to watch Yazoo, until he heard little footstep going up the stairs, his concern growing. Yazoo was never usually dismissive about the information he had to give him, turning round to Kadaj looking at him quizzically, looking for answers for why Yazoo was acting so strange. 

"Yes Loz." Kadaj said passively from the kitchen unit he sat on, swinging his legs.

"You think he's ok?" Loz asked with concern etched in his voice.

"Yeah, you heard him, he's just not feeling well."

"You don't say." Loz sarcastically remarked before continuing "But seriously, have you not noticed that he has been acting really differently lately, you now kind of depressed, if you get me."

"It's probably just the weather." Kadaj shrugged off as he gestured towards the window, which the rain was assaulting and it did not look like it would stop any time soon. "It's been like this for weeks now on and off, he's probably just depressed seeing it so much, he will be ok again once the sun comes out again."

"Suppose." Loz replied a little defectively " Maybe we should take him out sometime, he must be fed up of seeing these same walls day in day out. You got to admit they are pretty boring, their not even a nice colour are they really?"

"Well buy him some paint then!" Kadaj said dismissively "It will give him something to do instead of moping around here all day feeling sorry for himself."

"Couldn't we just bring him with us tomorrow when we go back. He might come in handy and I reckon that it would do him good to come along with us. Also I bet that he would love the place and might have good ideas for it." Loz made a convincing argument.

"Loz" Kadaj started "You know it just gets more complicated the more of us that go, people might start to get on to us. Also he's not been that well lately again as he has proven today and I don't want him getting any worse, do you?"

"No, no I don't." Loz said quietly as he paced over to the window and sighed. "So what are we going to do for him then?"

"Well." Kadaj started before stopping wondering what he could say. A smile grew on his face "Well I have the perfect idea. It's something that can keep him entertained for a large period of time and he can do in stages if he's not feeling all that well."

"Really?" Loz perked up turning to Kadaj.

"Yes. Loz I want you to go and get him some paint to paint the walls with. Like you said before they are pretty dull so it is also quite practical."

Loz face dropped before he asked in defeat "Any set colour you want me to get?"

"It could be sky blue pink before I care, just get him a colour which will amuse him. I have more important things to be concerned about." Kadaj said dismissively before heading towards the door.

"Ok then" Loz sighed "By the way Kadaj, don't forget to check up on him, for me if not for your own sake."

* * *

Yazoo slid down the wall after he closed the door gently as not to make a sound. Greatly regretting eavesdropping into Kadaj and Loz's conversation, he tried to comprehend what he had just heard. He knew that Kadaj thought that he was pathetic and weak but he had no idea that Kadaj thought that he was a complete waste of space that only got in the way. Failing miserably to stop the tears from escaping from his eyes, he buried his head into his arms and drew his legs up close. He completely understand why Kadaj thought that he was useless. _"Look at you! Your pathetic!"_ He snapped at himself _"You can't even stop yourself from crying, your that weak. Kadaj is only not letting he go with them as your sick._" 

Sick. He wasn't really sick. Well not today anyway, he had only said he was to get away from his brothers, he did not want to hear about what they had found and done whilst they were out exploring. They were always talking about mother and how they wanted to be reunited with her, it was not like he did not understand that feeling he just wanted to be part of the search and not on the sideline. He wanted to be part of the family. He never got to go with them when they went to search for mother or for the place for their reunion and the place where their entire family would be reunited. He smiled to himself, he couldn't wait, but he would never have the chance to be part of the search for the perfect place. Loz and Kadaj had already found it. He smile swept of his face as he mentally added in to the list of things that they had done without him and began to feel more depressed.

"_It's not fair."_ Yazoo sulked _"They always get to go and explore, see knew places, learn new things. Whilst he got to stay in this stupid house which was about to collapsed. They get to go and do interesting things whilst I get lumbered with the housework all because I'm the most feminine out of the three of us!" _He cursed to himself, but no matter how angry he was with his brothers, he knew that was not the only reason why he had to stay at home.

"_Loz prefers for me to stay at home for my own safety . He always worrying about me he's terrified that I will get injured or that I will get sick far away from home and that they will not be able to help me. He has no problem with me going with them if it is not dangerous or if they are not going too far. Hey he even tried to convince Kadaj to let me go with them tomorrow. Although Loz had no chance of convincing Kadaj on the matter Kadaj hates me, he can't stand the way I am. So weak compared to him and Loz. I'm not that much weaker than them really, considering anything."_

Pulling himself up off the floor , he threw himself on to the bed before curling up into a small ball. He knew that he was the weakest out of the three but he also knew that he had more worth than Kadaj gave him credit for. _"I have beaten him in a fight more than once. I have even beaten Loz in a fight before. One Loz hadn't let him win too, and Loz was a lot strong than Kadaj, so that means I'm not that weak after all. One day I will prove to Kadaj I'm not a complete waste of space he thinks I am. I'll show him." _Yazoo thought as his eyes slid shut.

* * *

**So theres** **the first chapter as i said at the beginning it up to the reader what happens to this story. I hope you enjoyed it or atleast you are not scarred for life from it**


	2. Painting

**A/N: Well here is the second chapter of this story. This chapter is dedicated to Playedthebeamoflight, seduction, crazymonkey101 thanks you guys for reviewing my story. Of course there is a big thanks to Alex and Wayne for supporting me so much and getting me into writing. So if you hate blame those two it's their fault. Well any way I hope you enjoy the story. **

**The first set of italics is a letter and the second set is a sort of flashback if you get me.

* * *

**

Yazoo groaned as the sun light shone through the thin drawn curtains and on to his face, grumbling he turned over and faced the other side. Cursing at not being able to get back asleep, he lifted his head off the pillow to look at the clock before flopping back down again. After a minute or so he realised that something was not quite right, looking back at the clock he was surprised and confused to see that it was 2:15. Sitting up he wondered how the hell he managed to sleep in so late, he was usually the first one up out of his brothers or if he did over sleep he would be woken up by one of his brothers or both of them arguing over something pointless.

After getting up he put on the same t-shirt and jeans he had worn the day before and made his way toward the bathroom. Glancing up at the mirror, I look at mess,he thought before splashing some water across his face and grabbing the hair brush the sat on the side of the bath. Sitting on the side of the bath he started the long gruelling job of getting the tangles out of his hair.

Half an hour later, after deciding that he really needed to get his hair cut, he put the hair brush back down on the side of the bath and made his way downstairs. It suddenly hit him that the house was unbearably quiet and he wondered why his brothers were not being their usual noisy selves. He also noticed that there was no smell wafting from the kitchen which was nearly as strange as the fact Loz was always cooking, mainly because both Loz and Kadaj were constantly hungry but also because Loz found cooking relaxing.

By the time he had gotten to the bottom o the stairs Yazoo had came to the conclusion that his brothers were out and he was to spend the day in the house alone again. Making his way into the kitchen, he switched on the radio to get rid of the sickening silence that hung through out the house, before collecting a pan filling it with water and boiling it. Once the water he added some noodles to the pan and spun them around lazily until they were cooked, after putting them in a bowl he headed towards the table.

He ate the noodles with particular disinterest and paid attention to the radio which was blurting out country songs. Sighing he pushed away the half eaten noodles and went to turn over the radio station to something more to his taste and preferably something more cheerful than the song that was playing at that moment in time. Before he got to the radio he noticed something from the cover of his eye, something that was usually there. Looking again he realised that it was a piece of paper stuck to the fridge with a magnet. Going over to investigate it he soon gathered that it was a note to him, from Loz. Taking it back to the table he tried to work out what the barely legible note said.

_Yazoo._

_I'm really sorry that I did not come and wake you this morning before we went out, I wanted to but it looked like you needed to sleep so I left you. I was kind of hoping that you would be awake before we left so I would have a chance to talk to you, but your not up yet and Kadaj is getting very impatient of hanging around doing nothing and is stomping his feet and moaning even as I write to try and get me to hurry up, saying we have too much to do today then to wait around until you decide to wake up, and something about you being able to sleep for so long even though you have not done anything, like we do. Any way he is now yelling at me to hurry up. Right last night, we decided that you would like something more interesting to do than to stare at the walls, we decided as you have not been well lately it would best for you to stay at home, so we came to the conclusion that you might like to do some painting, (maybe you could paint the kitchen and living room, as they are the rooms we use the most). Also we will be home late tonight so I trusting you to have some dinner ready for us when we come home without burning down the house or killing us, ok._

_Loz_

Sighing, Yazoo put down the piece of paper, scrapping back his chair he began to pace around the kitchen thinking over the note that he had just read, they would be home late again but how late would they be. He had no clue late could mean anything from seven o'clock to well after midnight, so he would have to wait and see. In the corner of the room he noticed the paint that Loz had been talking about, picking them up and putting them on the table, he took off their lids to see the colours they were. Trust Loz to have picked cheerful colours, yellow and green, they did not suit the house. They were too happy for the old falling apart kitchen with its cupboard doors hanging off their hinges, with the strong smell of damp and rust mixed together. The entire kitchen a grey oppressive atmosphere to it, as well as a unloved atmosphere. It reflected how Yazoo felt at this moment in time, alone and nobody to talk to, it would be like this all day, probably most of the night, the next day and the rest of the week.

Hugging himself tightly he dropped his head making his hair flow down in front of his face, shielding it and giving him something to hide behind. Forcing himself not to think of his brothers in hope that the tears forming in his eyes would not fall, Yazoo tried to convince himself that his brothers were only doing this so they could be with mother, so they could be a complete family at last. Mother needed them, she was calling out for them and he could not deny her and he knew that his brothers could not either. He could not be angry at his brothers for leaving him behind as they were only trying to help mother quick as possible. It was for the best. There sooner they got everything sorted the sooner their reunion could be. Smiling to himself he realised that what they were doing was for the best for all of them, including him.

In a wave of enthusiasm, Yazoo decided that Loz had picked the right colours. The house needed to be loved and he was going to make the house look loved. He would start with the kitchen; it would not take too much time or effort to do. All he needed to do was put the cupboard doors back on their hinges and he would paint them green, all the units in the kitchen will be green. Then he would move on to the walls and he would do them yellow, maybe then when the kitchen was bright and cheery the mood would reflex on to him and even maybe just maybe on to Kadaj but Yazoo knew that was being slightly too optimistic. Yazoo left the room in a rush and was back in the matter of seconds with a tool box, he set to work fixing the cupboard doors back to their hinges.

Straightening up and stretching, Yazoo picked himself off the floor now satisfied that all the cupboards were firmly attached to their hinges and moved to get the green paint, he would paint the cupboards first they would trickery to do than the wall but would take less time. Bending down again he began to paint the cupboard with a great amount of speed and enthusiasm, he was determined hat the kitchen would be perfect by the time his brothers got home, that will prove to them he was not a waste of space. He also wanted their home to be perfected or at least a normal family home. After one hour he grabbed for the yellow tin of paint and started painting the walls with the same speed and determination he had used against the cupboards.

Two hours later he stood over the sink washing the paint from the paintbrushes and placing them into the toolbox until he found them a proper home. Turning around to look at the room a smug grin grew across his face, the kitchen looked perfect now that it was full painted, it shone with a new found glory and to top it off he now felt much better than he did when he got up. He could not wait until he saw the look on his brothers faces when they came in, but that would have to wait. He suddenly felt extremely dirty standing in the now gleaming kitchen and when he looked down he found out that he actually was extremely dirty, even parts of his hair were covered in yellow or green paint. He really needed to get a shower.

Water cascaded through Yazoo's long tangled silver hair and down his back. Relaxing he watched the clear water turn a pale green colour as the yellow and green paint flowed out of his hair and mixed together. Sighing in content Yazoo now felt much better and turned his attention to outside the shower cubical, the sun was now setting giving the bathroom a eerie orange glow. It would not be long until it was dark and Yazoo pondered how long it would be until Kadaj and Loz was back, Loz had said they were going to late and he should have dinner prepared so Yazoo assumed for them not to be coming home to around ten at the earliest.

Turning off the water, Yazoo grabbed a fluffy towel and pulled it closely around them. He cursed to himself for painting so carelessly his clothes were covered in paint and there was no way he could put them back on. To his annoyance he then found out that he only had one other set of clean clothes and they were not practical for sitting around the house in. Having no other choice Yazoo pulled on his leather outfit, wishing that he had put the washing on the day before then he would have had a clean pair of clothes that were comfortable to sit around in. Snatching back the hair that lay limply in front of his eyes, he used the discarded towel to get the worst of the water out of his hair before going to the bathroom to brush his hair again.

Yazoo went back down to the kitchen, smiling contently as he looked around the room, extremely pleased with the work he had done. It was not perfect though, it was missing one thing was still missing and that could be easy remedied. Going into the living room Yazoo grab a photo frame from the coffee table. Musing to himself that was the one thing that was always in kitchens a picture of the family that lived there. Well that was he noticed from watching television programmes anyway. Once back in the kitchen he put the frame down by the radio which was still playing country music. Perfect he thought as he smiled down at the photo.

The picture had been taken a year ago. It was of Yazoo and his brothers outside the house they were currently staying in and the sun was shining brightly in the background. There was not a cloud in the sky. Loz was sitting on the small wall in front of the house and there was a gap then Kadaj who was slouching against the wall trying to look cool, they both were laughing manically at Yazoo, who was half lying on Loz' lap and half way through getting up with a stunned look on his face.

Yazoo gave a small laugh as he remembered the day when the photo had been taken.

_They had not been in the house long and having a sort out of the junk that had been left behind to see if there was anything useful had been left. Whilst searching the attic Kadaj had come across the camera and the stand that accompanied it. After a while Yazoo had figured out how the camera worked and what all the buttons did. At the beginning they had taken some awful pictures but that steadily gotten better at taking them. It was then Loz had said as sentimental as always that they had not taken a group photo and that it was important that they did. Kadaj jumped in on the bandwagon and said that they should take it outside as it was sunny and it would look better outside anyway. Quickly dismissing the back yard being a good place to take the picture as it was sort of a miniature jungle in its own right that only left the front of the house. After they had moved the front of the house both Kadaj and Loz quickly decided that Yazoo should set up the camera and went to get it to position for the photo. Yazoo quickly fiddle with the buttons as his brothers called for him to hurry up, Yazoo set up the timer before quickly moving to get into the photo. Unfortunately Yazoo failed to notice Kadaj's legs were sticking out and promptly fell over them landing on Loz' lap. Both Kadaj and Loz burst into hysterical laughter and as Yazoo tried to get up the camera flashed and the picture had been taken._

Yazoo smiled to himself, he really liked the photo and it had turned out better than they expected it to. Although it was not the picture that they had planned to take, Yazoo thought it was perfect and in his opinion it showed them for who they really were. It was his family and the two most important people to him in the world. In it Loz was smiling, as always. Loz always smiled and laughed, he was full of energy all the time and tried not to take life too seriously. Kadaj although younger than Loz was a lot more serious and would often from the outside seemed cold but that was not the Kadaj that he knew. The Kadaj, Yazoo knew was every bit as fun loving as Loz and would talk about absolutely anything. Out of the three of them Yazoo was the serious one and was slightly aloof, but he was the one which everything that needed sorting out was left to. Although that was not to say that he did not enjoy life, of course he did, he loved having fun with his brothers, but he was naturally quieter and more serious than his brothers.

Well that was his old family, Yazoo quickly reminded himself. So much had changed in the last year that he barely recognised his brothers as the ones he had a year ago. He missed his old brothers his fun loving brothers and he want them back. He did not want the serious brothers he had now, they no longer had time for fun and they no longer laughed, everything was serious now and both his brothers had a solemn air to them. Sometimes they were so quiet it scared him and when they did talk it was always about mother and what they need to do. They never included him in their conversations and most of the time Yazoo was completely ignored, well Kadaj always ignored him. The way Kadaj treated Yazoo had him cringe. During the last six months Kadaj had lost all patience for him and nearly all their conversations ended up in Kadaj yelling at him but that was simply solved they avoided talking to each other at all costs. Yazoo pondered how long it had been since Kadaj had last spoke to him and worked it out to be roughly three weeks ago since his younger brother had bothered to speak to him, Kadaj always left it to Loz to converse with him, to fill him in what they had done or simply to give him orders. Tears began to spill from Yazoo's eyes. At least Loz took time to speak to him whenever he had the chance to do so, which was swiftly becoming a thing of the past. Kadaj had Loz going out more and for longer, also he had successfully managed to get Loz fully absorbed into finding mother, it was the only find Loz would talk about now. Yazoo felt more and more alone as each day passed by. He no longer had anyone to talk to and felt unbelievably isolated from the two the most important things in his life. His brothers, He wanted his brothers back, he wanted his old life back and he wanted it all back NOW!

BANG! Yazoo startled out of his musings with a jump. Looking around to find where the noise had came from, panicking when he could not find the source of noise, it took him several minutes to realise that the house was completely silent. The radio was no longer playing. Yazoo glanced down at the worktop to find an empty space were the radio used to sit. He suddenly came to his senses and realised that in his brief fit of anger he must have knocked of the radio off, but that was not the only thing wrong, something else wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was. Suddenly clicked and Yazoo fell to his knees with a sharp cry, the worktop was completely empty, he had knocked off the picture too. Picking up the now broken frame off the floor and hugged it tightly to his chest not caring that the shattered glass cut into his hands as he doubled over and tears poured from his eyes. Slowly he pulled the frame away from his chest but held on to it tightly, the picture was now ruined. There were tiny holes in it were the glass had pierced it and now small speckles of blood from Yazoo's hands. Panicking Yazoo quickly got up off the floor. Kadaj as going to kill him, Kadaj loved that picture and would not be happy to know that Yazoo of all people had destroyed it. Yazoo knew that Kadaj would scream at him for this, there would be a full blown argument between them as soon as they were back, Yazoo knew this it was the only thing that could come from it. Kadaj would not be the only person that would be angry either Loz loved that picture too, but unlike Kadaj who would scream at him for breaking it, Loz would just be upset and most likely cry over it especially when he and Kadaj were arguing. Yazoo could not take it, he just could not, and not today the day he was going to prove his brothers that he was useful, that he had some worth. He had ruined everything; all his hard work was ruined. He had to get out of here; he needed to get out, to go somewhere, anywhere, anywhere but here.

Racing through the hall he grabbed his coat and threw it on. Grabbing his keys he flew out the front door the door slamming behind him. He ran towards his bike and drove away as fast as possible not caring about the blustery weather rocking his back, he needed to get away from there as fast as possible.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter. I hope it was not too painful. Please let me know what you think of the story. **


	3. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Hey people it's me again (i know you are rolling your eyes saying noooo), anyway here is chapter 3. Well there is a big thanks to playedthebeamoflight and crazy monkey for reviewing me you both get cookies and hugs. Of course there is also a major thanks to Wayne and Alex who also get cookies and hugs.**

**Disclaimer: Advent children does not belong to me but belongs to Square enix. I'm in the middle of plotting away to get it to be mine, if you have any ideas to help me I will share the characters with you.**

* * *

A bike slowly came to a halt in the pitch-black yard, its owner gracefully sliding off the side of the bike. Quickly he moved towards the front door in a series of elegant leaps and side steps to avoid the large puddles, which had invaded the poor excuse of a drive, making it, look like he was dancing. There was a small click as he slotted in a key and turned it. Pushing the door in with a small shove he stepped in the house away from the torrential rain and howling winds, which had given him a rough ride home. Scanning his eyes around the hall, he got the sensation that something was not right. Something was wrong but he could not place what it was. Taking a few cautious steps, one hand went to his back, to check that his weapon was still there. Just in case, it was needed.

He jumped around with a start with his hand firmly on his weapon as he heard a screeching sound coming from behind him. A bright light shone on his face briefly before it went out, followed a loud thump to the ground, which was accompanied by various harsh sounding curses. The second figure made a mad dash towards the door as the first figure relaxed and dropped his hand from his weapon before turning back round into the dark of the room eyes still fervently searching for what made him ill at ease.

"Hey Loz, would you mind getting out of the way." Kadaj impatiently, "I would like to get in some time soon."

"Sorry" Loz mumble as he moved out of the way.

"Thanks" Kadaj said sarcastically as he made his way in and flipped on the light "Why were you standing in the dark anyway…."

Kadaj's voice trailed off as he looked around the room, Loz followed suit before wearily looking at Kadaj debating what his reaction would be. Kadaj stood for his part, with his fingers digging into his palms looking like he was trying very hard not to scream. Loz felt his eyes dart away from Kadaj to the floor just in case he decided to take his rage out on the nearest person, which was him.

"YAZOO!!" Kadaj's voice echoed throughout the down stairs of the house, making Loz wince.

"Kadaj! Keep your voice down" He moaned, "It's late, he probably sleep..."

"YAZOO!!" Cut off what Loz was about to say, Kadaj was not paying him any attention anyway.

"YAZOO!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Kadaj continued to scream as he made his way towards the stairs, fuming.

"Kadaj" Loz said firmly as he grabbed on to his shoulder to restrain him "Kadaj shut up, NOW! He is probably in bed asleep, like we should be, so stop shouting otherwise you will wake him.

"Good. That was the plan, believe it or not Loz" Kadaj mockingly before shaking Loz off him and starting to scream Yazoo at the top of his voice.

"Why" Loz asked simply after a couple of minutes of listening to Kadaj scream.

"Why, what?" The snapped answer came from Kadaj.

"Why are you trying to wake Yazoo?" Loz asked confused.

"Have you seen the state of this place Loz" Kadaj snarled, "Loz, look at it, it's a mess! He has done nothing today again, he has done nothing all week. What is so hard about tidying up, really? All he has to do is manage the housework whilst we go out and do all the hard work, but the idiot can't even do that right can he. No. He needs sorting out and the longer I have to wait the worse the consequences will be for him." The last part was raised as if to make Yazoo hear it.

"It's not that bad." Loz said quietly " It's been worse before, and he was not well yesterday so he could not do anything yesterday, he probably was not well today either, or the rest of the week, so maybe he decided that a day in bed was what he need, so don't you dare wake him." With a slight challenge to his voice at the end.

Kadaj mumbled something under his breath, which sound distinctively like 'waste of space' Loz thought but he could not be sure, nor had he heard the rest of what Kadaj had said so he let it drop. With a sigh, he moved towards the kitchen, silently hoping that Kadaj would take his advice and not wake up Yazoo. Yazoo needed sleep; he barely slept, but spent most of the night staring into space. When Yazoo did sleep, it was a light sleep and he would wake up at the slightest sound, unless he was ill. Loz frowned Yazoo had not come down when Kadaj had yelled at him, Yazoo was not that ill was he. Loz dismissed the idea quickly he was most likely awake just not responding due to Kadaj's mood, hoping that they would believe him to be asleep and in the morning maybe Kadaj might have forgotten about or be out by the time he was up. It looked like Yazoo was out of luck; Kadaj was making his way up the stairs.

"Hey Kadaj…..would you like something to eat?" Loz asked determined to stop Kadaj from going up to Yazoo.

"Huh? Yeah sure"

"Well, Yazoo might have left us something to eat, I asked him to." Loz regretted saying that if Yazoo had not he would be in more trouble. "If not I will make us something, but I don't want to be cooking all night, so would you mind helping?"

"I thought you said you believed he was sick and in bed all day" Kadaj said dryly "But I will help, suppose."

Loz opened the kitchen door and flicked on the light. He stood stunned for a second, shocked at the sudden change in the kitchen since the morning. It was so bright, he liked it, it was so much better than it had been in the morning, no wonder Yazoo did not get any of the house work done and was fast asleep it must have taken hours. Loz could not believe that Yazoo had done this; he had never given any sign of being interested in anything creative, yet he had managed to come up if the most peculiarly kitchen design Loz had ever seen, albeit that Loz had not seen many kitchen designs.

It hit Loz abruptly; he did not know his brother anymore. It did not surprise him at all really, it had been a long time since he had taken the time to sit down and talk to Yazoo properly and on top of that, Yazoo was growing increasingly cold towards him. He made the decision to make more of an effort to talk to him. To find out what was troubling Yazoo, it hurt Loz that his brother no long found himself able to confide his problems to him, that they really grown that far part, that Yazoo could no longer talk to him. It was not as if he had to tried to get Yazoo to open up to him, he often tried it just never worked for him. He could never find anything to talk to Yazoo about, so he would talk about what they had done today or mother but both of those conversations became one sided and Loz was sure Yazoo was not even listening to him when he talked about either of those topics. They also always end up with Yazoo more distant at the end than the being making it extremely awkward and not want Loz wanted.

"I'm going to kill him!" Kadaj screamed, bringing Loz out of his musing.

"Why... he has only painted the kitchen, I know it is bright, but it's not that bad…" Loz finished rambling when he noticed Kadaj was no longer in the room, but charging up the stairs with great haste, making thudding sounds as his feet hit each step.

Loz paced around the room trying to figure out why Kadaj was going to kill Yazoo over the colour of the walls, they were bright but surely, Kadaj could get used to them, it was not as if he was here much anyway. Any way he had picked the colours so if Kadaj so mad about the colour of the kitchen it was his fault as well, but Kadaj would not see it that way. Loz stopped pacing when he heard something crunch underneath his foot, glancing down he found the wreckage of the radio, part of a frame and some blood. Alarm screamed in Loz' mind, what had happened? Where was the photograph and was Yazoo injured? Finding himself weak at the knees, he made his way to the table. There he found the photograph lying on the table completely ruined, covered in blood and holes. Loz embraced himself for screaming from above, feeling sick he knew Yazoo was in for it this time, but part of him screamed that Yazoo deserved it this time, he had gone too far.

Waiting and waiting, he prepared himself for the argument, which would most likely start with Kadaj screaming at the top of his voice. However it never came, the house was drained of any sound at all. Kadaj made no sound at all and that worried Loz a great deal, surely, Kadaj had not killed Yazoo before he had a chance to explain himself.

"Where is he?" Kadaj voice came from the doorway making Loz jump, how long had Kadaj been there and why had he not noticed.

"What?" Loz asked confused

"Don't play daft with me Loz." Kadaj voice was harsh "Where's Yazoo?"

"In his room" Loz said getting more confused had Kadaj just gone to see him.

"Loz don't play games with me, where is he."

"In his room Kadaj I've already told you that, listen to me."

"NO! Loz you listen to me!" Kadaj lost it, "Why the hell, are you protecting HIM! Loz you better tell me were he has gone, I'm not happy you are siding with him in the first place!"

"Gone?" Loz said dimly.

"Yes Loz. Gone, where has he gone?"

"Are you saying he's not upstairs?"

"Yes!" Kadaj said losing all his patience "Now where is he?"

"I don't know" Loz said quietly, lowing his head worrying about Yazoo "I thought he was in bed."

"Whatever! Loz just tell me and I will go easy on him." Kadaj snarled.

"I don't know, Kadaj." Loz said sounding broken.

"I don't believe you, Loz," Kadaj said with venom in his voice.

Loz clenched his fists as the rage grew in him. Kadaj did not even care were Yazoo was, or if he was ok, even though he had defiantly been bleeding sometime today. That annoyed him, but it annoyed him more was that Kadaj would not believe that he had no idea where Yazoo was, Kadaj acted as if he was in control and as soon as something does not go to his plan, there is uproar and he goes mad.

"I said I don't know" Loz matched his voice to Kadaj's "What is the big deal anyway, so what he's gone out for a while, he is allowed. Oh sorry I forgot you control every entire aspect of his life don't you?"

"What? I'm only looking out for him." Kadaj stumbled for words, shocked by Loz' sudden outburst, "He can't just go wandering off."

"Why not?" Loz took control of the argument.

"It's… not safe." Kadaj said brokenly.

Loz was taken back for a moment, did Kadaj actually just say that, he sounded concerned. Was Kadaj concerned, Loz looked Kadaj in the eye and saw a look on genuine fear in his brother's eyes, but he could not fell sorry for him, he was too angry.

"Seriously Kadaj, you respect me to believe that. Why would you be concerned, it's not as if you care for him or anything is it?" Loz said coldly before he turned and made his way into the living room to wait for Yazoo's return.

* * *

**A/N: Well theres the end of another chapter, i hope you liked it. There so no Yazoo in this chapter, sadly, but he's in the next chapter and Kadaj is not a happy kitty in that chapter either. Oh yeah before i forget for every review I get, I will give Yazoo a cookie, so please review as he really really looks like he needs cookies.**


	4. Sitting Together Like A Family

**A/N: Hey, it's me again with the fourth chapter. Man I have far too much time on my hands. Well big thanks to playedthebleamoflight, crazy monkey and fairy-rune. Of course to Alex and Wayne. You all get chocolate or any other sweet object you want. Unless it is Yazoo as he's mine. There special line in here for Alex I hope you can spot it, as it's something you always wanted to say to someone. **

**Disclaimer: Yazoo nor any other characters from advent children belong to me they belong to square-enix hisses and cries much to my disappointment.

* * *

He slowed down his bike slightly as he entered a narrow lane, cursing himself for not thinking this through before he had left the house. He was soaked through to the bone and freezing cold. Now having to drive slower, so the wind would not catch the bike and send it veering off course. Not that going slower bothered Yazoo much, this lane lead home, which was the one place he did not want to go, however he did not want to outside either and wished he had brought some money out with him. He really did not want to go home but he had no choice. Yazoo cursed himself again, he should have stayed in then at least he would have been warm and dry, Kadaj might have yelled and screamed at him but he could have said it was an accident and maybe Kadaj might not have killed him. Now he had to go home to a livid Kadaj who now had two things to be angry about the broken picture and the fact that he had gone out when he was meant to stay in and look after the house, or the fact that he had done none of the housework. Also this way Kadaj would have had to let it all sink in and plan his way to kill him.**

As he entered the yard, he slowed down the bike until it was barely moving or making a sound. The house looked dead from where Yazoo parked the bike underneath a large tree to protect it, there were no lights shining from the inside, and Yazoo felt a bite of hope, maybe his brothers had not come home yet. That would mean Yazoo would have time to clean up the mess and think of a story so that Kadaj would not have his head for breaking the picture, but he would have to think hard and fast for that not to happen. As he jumped off the bike he, felt is heart sink: as the new hope fleeted away, their bikes were here meaning they were home. There were no light on though meaning they might be asleep he thought if I sneak in maybe they wont notice that he came in and might just escape being yelled at. Putting his plan into place Yazoo silently stalked forward towards the front door, he slotted in the key and waited for it to click before slowly opening it gliding into the house and gently shutting it without making a sound. Quietly he made his way up the stairs and had nearly gotten to the top when, he miscalculated his step and made the staircase groan underneath him. Yazoo cringed he had nearly done it but had just blown it. A light flicked on in the living room, making Yazoo cringe again.

"Ah there you are brother." Kadaj's voice rang out passively from the living room, "Why don't you come down here and see me. That goes for you to Loz."

Yazoo sighed and wondered if it was too late to make a run up the stairs and hide. This would be cowardly but he did not care. However when he looked forward he noticed it would be impossible, Loz was sitting on the top stair looking very down cast. Loz looked up at Yazoo when he felt his glaze linger long on him; he looked him straight in the eyes. Yazoo resisted the urge to step backwards, knowing if he did he would look weak and guilty, but he could help but shudder at the look in Loz' eyes; they were filled with rage, fear and pain. All were because of him too and directed at him. Loz was angry with him over the picture but not only at that but he was also angry at him for running off, putting him in awkward position with Kadaj. Yazoo could tell that Loz and Kadaj had argued over him. Loz also feared what was going to happen next and that made Yazoo feel sick if Loz was that scared and angry he feared to face Kadaj. Yazoo looked Loz in his trying to convey how sorry he was without using words but Loz broke contact with him and moved to stand.

"You deserve this Yazoo you went too far this time." Loz said quietly as if not wanting Kadaj to hear "You're on your own this time."

Yazoo laughed quietly at Loz, who looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" Loz whispered.

"Loz, I'm always alone, your never there" Yazoo hissed softly "Why would tonight be any different."

Yazoo turned around made towards the living room, leaving a stunned Loz in his wake.

Once in the living room, Yazoo placed himself down on the sofa and stared blankly towards the wall, breathing slowly and trying to compose himself for the up coming argument. He told himself that none of it mattered one bit anymore. He was alone, completely alone now, he had now managed to wholly alienate himself from Loz today, the only person who cared for him. However there was a small niggle at the back of his mind that was laughing at him, telling him that it was foolish to believe he was alone, he would never be alone for as long as he existed Yazoo would never be alone. Yazoo shook himself to get rid of the voice at the back of his head, he did not like the voice it scared him. Yazoo made a strong effort to shake off the voice by concentrating on what was going on around him, which was not a lot.

Kadaj sat in a chair underneath a tall lamp, which illuminated him, making his hair, shine and gleam brightly; it also made it look metallically. It cast shadows across his face him look dangerous and impish. Loz had entered the room and had taken seat in another chair, which unlike Kadaj's was in the dark, making him like a silhouette as he sat perfectly still. Suggesting to Yazoo even if Loz was not taking his side in the argument he was not exactly taking Kadaj's but was going to take the backseat and make sure nothing went out of control, however this did not mean that Loz was not interested in what Yazoo had to say for himself. Although Kadaj and Loz sat in completely different lightings, they were both staring silently at Yazoo, waiting for him to speak to explain himself. Yazoo was unnerved. By this he was not used to his brother having a united front they usually have different ideas on how to get information out of him, this had never happened before and reminded Yazoo how serious the situation was. Yazoo did not show them that they were unnerving him, no that would show them weakness and they already believed him to be weak. Nor was he going to be the first person to speak, if they wanted to talk they could but he had intention to start this 'conversation', which they all knew was doomed to become an argument. Therefore, he continued to sit there and stare at the wall.

Minutes passed and still nobody spoke, moved or made indication that they were going to do so. They were all waiting for somebody to start talking but nobody was willing to. Yazoo felt ice-cold water flow through his hair and down his neck, but refused to shudder at it, that would be weak. His leather clothes clung tightly to him making him feel uncomfortable, they were also wet and the water soaked through them and into his skin. Yazoo pondered whether he should go and change into something more practical and warm, but knew as soon as he moved Kadaj would pounce on him and blame all their problems on him and his attitude. Besides that, he had nothing else clean.

Another ten minutes passed and still nobody spoke. The tension in the room was being to be unbearable and somebody would have to break it soon. Kadaj and Loz were fully aware that Yazoo had no intention to start the conversation and no matter long, they sat like this silently staring at him it would not affect him. He would be the last out of the three of them to snap. He barely seemed affected by this at all. Which was not unusual Yazoo barely seemed affected by anything. They both often wondered if Yazoo actually saw what happened around him, or did he spend his life in a daze unaware o what was going to on around him. It scared Loz to think that Yazoo was like that whilst it angered Kadaj.

"Well isn't it nice to sit around like a family, it's been a long time since we've done this." Kadaj broke the silence; his voice was calm and slightly cheery.

Both Yazoo and Loz store at Kadaj in shock, wondering why he had said that and what he was up to. Kadaj was too calm and too passive, which disturbed both of them.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue." Kadaj continued cheerfully. "So Yazoo how was your day?"

Yazoo was taken back for a minute. Kadaj was asking him how he felt. He knew that Kadaj was up to something and that the question was a trap. Kadaj was clever but Yazoo saw right through him but he also knew that Kadaj was demanding an answer and it would be wise to answer.

"Alright" Yazoo said simply with no emotion in his voice.

"Alright…Are you feeling ok Yazoo?" Kadaj asked with false concern.

"I'm fine." Yazoo said with no emotion.

"Good" Kadaj said calmly "Well I see that you did some painting today, it's nice…the kitchen looks better. I think we found your talent, have we not. I think I will send Loz out for more paint so you can do the rest of the house, what do you think?"

"Ok."

Kadaj gritted his teeth. His plan was not working, Yazoo was not falling for his trap and he needed him to. Feeling his rage build up, Kadaj forced himself to calm down, it would not work if he yelled, he needed Yazoo to snap first but Yazoo was being difficult. He would have to try a different way. Kadaj smiled.

"Hey Yazoo, were did you go tonight?" Kadaj said with false interest and as if it was normal.

"I went out for a ride." Came the simple answer.

"Oh right, we were concerned when we found out you were not in." Kadaj said with fake concern.

"Really." Yazoo said deciding two could play Kadaj's game and he was more likely to win.

"Yes really." Kadaj snarled.

"Right." Yazoo continued trying to annoy Kadaj that way he could catch him out.

"We were concerned Yazoo." Kadaj said firmly but more calmly than before "We came home to find a smash in the kitchen covered in blood, went to see if you were alright only to find you were not here. Do you know how scary that was for us?" Kadaj's voiced dropped slightly as he spoke making him seem weak and upset.

"Oh. Sorry…I'm fine." Yazoo spoke with no emotion.

"Yazoo! It is not funny, I'm being serious." Kadaj's voice was small making him seem frail and young. "Yazoo, I was worried about you, can't you see that."

Yazoo sat in silence staring at his brother. Kadaj seemed genially concerned over the whole incident and had not complained or yelled over the broken photograph, could he have actually been worried over him? Yazoo forced himself to remember that it could all be part of Kadaj's plan to make him feel guilty and Kadaj could be a good actor when he wanted. Even if Kadaj was actually concerned or worried over him, Yazoo genially did not care, he was glad if Kadaj was hurt over the whole incident, as that was how he felt every time Kadaj left him out or refused to talk him. This was pay back time.

"Cry me a river, little brother."

Kadaj looked up at Yazoo through his fringe; his eyes were full of pain. Kadaj had opened up to Yazoo, he had told him how he felt. Albeit he wanted to make Yazoo guilty, but it was the truth but Yazoo threw it straight back in his face. He did not care. Kadaj felt his anger rise inside of him, how dare Yazoo treat him like this. Jumping out of the chair, he stood in front of Yazoo glaring at him.

"You're cold Yazoo." He hissed.

"Am I?" Yazoo said as he stood up to challenge Kadaj.

"Yes you are Yazoo! You care nothing for the people around you; do you even notice what goes on around you or how the people around you feel?"

"Why should I?" Yazoo said coldly.

"They care for you, Yazoo that's why! We care for you! I care for you!" Kadaj yelled.

Yazoo laughed, Yazoo just laughed at him.

"What's so funny?" Kadaj asked angrily.

"You caring. hat's what's funny." Yazoo said between laughs, "You care for nothing but yourself Kadaj."

Kadaj was blinded by anger, how dare Yazoo say that about him, and what did Yazoo know. Unable to control himself he felt his fist connect him Yazoo's face sending sprawling to the floor. Shock flooded through the room. Kadaj lowered his arm and stood completely still; unable to comprehend that he had just hit Yazoo. Loz was on his feet in seconds not understanding what had just happened but believed that Yazoo needed help. Yazoo store at Kadaj in complete shock, he had never been hit by either of his brother unless it was in training and therefore did not count. He moved his hand to his mouth and wiped the blood away from it, not understanding why Kadaj had hit him.

As Loz approached him, Yazoo jumped up and backed away slowly until he was out of the room. Loz quickly followed him in concern; Yazoo had taken being hit badly. Yazoo had reached the front door by the time Loz had caught up.

"Yazoo; where are you going?" Loz said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Away." Yazoo screamed. "Hey Kadaj, I'm never coming home again!"

"YAZOO!!!" Loz screamed with tears pouring down his face as the front door slammed shut.

In the living room Kadaj crouched low to the floor, huddled up crying. He had blown it this time, he had pushed Yazoo too far and now he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's another chapter over with, I hope you enjoy please read and review so that I can give cookies to Yazoo, he really really needs them. Over and out. **


	5. The Chase

**A/N: Hey It's me again, everyone else rolls their eyes A big thanks to Miatherabbit, playedthebeamoflight, crazymonkey101 and RhyssaFireheart. Of course a massive thanks to Alex and Wayne for being a massive amount support and putting up with me. You all get your cookies as I promised and a hug to top it off. This chapter was hell to write and gave me such a headache to try and figure out how to work it. Yazoo 's thoughts are in italics. Until the last part when or any part with you in, then it's somebody else but not saying who or what it will make more sense when you read it I promise. **

**Disclaimer: Yazoo does not belong to me…..well he does in my world but here we are talking about the real sucky world were he like every other ac character belongs to square enix boo hiss boo hiss. Someday he will be mine in this world too. **

**

* * *

**

Yazoo wiped the dried blood from the side of his mouth as his tears followed down his stinging face; _he hit me, Kadaj really hit. _He stood numb from shock in the freezing cold shuddering. _I know that Kadaj hated me but I did not think that he would ever hit me or ever intentionally hurt him. _

Yazoo could hear Loz whimpering on the other side of the door he lent against, whimpering his name pleading that he was not going to leave. Feeling extremely guilty, he pondered whether he should go in embrace Loz and tell him to stop crying, that he would never leave them. However, the other side of Yazoo told him that if he went in there would be more arguments, Kadaj was getting more unstable by the day and he was adding to Kadaj's problems it would be safer for everyone if he left. Chiefly for him, and anyway he could not stand to stay there knowing he made Kadaj worse, it was unfair for everyone, he made Kadaj uncontrollably mad, Kadaj would take it out on him and that left Loz in the middle of them which was highly unfair on him and now dangerous. _What if Kadaj lasted out at Loz instead of me and Loz was badly hurt because of me. I could not live with myself if that happened. I have to go._

After convincing himself that the best thing he could do for his brothers was for him to leave them, he force himself to move get on himself on his bike and never look back. Preparing himself for the hardest thing, he ever had to do in his life and filled with self-hatred he walked out of the shelter of the porch instantly getting soaked by the down pouring. _Great why does the weather always reflex how I feel, typical I could do without this tonight. Why does everything hate me? _Yazoo thought to himself. _Because your pathetic_. The voice at the back of his head told him. Shaking the thought from his head, he knew that his brothers hate him for leaving but he knew that someone day they would understand why he had to leave them, as this was for the best. This although it does not stop him from hating himself for this, he would probably never see either of his brother again, which was incredibly pain for him but he had to do this it was for the best for everyone in the end. Kadaj and Loz would be able to continue their search for mother without him hindering them; they would eventually find her and their reunion would take place. _What will happen to me when the reunion takes place? Will I join them? Will mother abandon me? Does mother hate me for this? Most likely if she ever loved me, there no reason why she should I am pathetic compared to Loz and Kadaj. Loz is really strong were as I am weak and Kadaj is really clever and can make plans. I can do none of that. _

Swiping at the tears flowing out of his eyes, cursing himself for being so weak and pathetic, he began to prepare himself for the journey ahead. Not knowing where he could go, he had nobody else apart from his brothers; he had no food, no money. Nothing. He did not know if he could survive by himself. _Not that matters, I am a failure and I can't even help bring about the reunion I was made for. _

Yazoo jumped as a hand came down on his shoulder. Loz, it was Loz's hand holding him tightly as if to stop him from leaving whilst still being loving.

"Don't go." Loz pleaded.

"I have to, Loz." Yazoo said quietly

"Why." Loz pleaded with Yazoo again.

"Because…it's for the best."

"How is it?" Loz continued to plead.

"Loz ... please don't make this hard than it is already is." Yazoo said as he closed his eyes tears spilling from his eyes once more and his voice trembling. "It's just for the best."

Loz pulled Yazoo in close to him wrapping his free arm around his stomach, Loz head was slightly to the side Yazoo's. He moved his hand from Yazoo's shoulder and gently wiped the tears from Yazoo's eyes with it.

"Don't cry Yazoo." Loz said calmly hugging Yazoo closer. "Everything will be ok as long as you don't leave."

"I have to leave Loz." Yazoo told Loz as he tried to struggle out Loz's grip on him. "Let go of me! I need to go. Loz get off me!"

"No." Loz said tightening his grip. "I'm not letting you leave!"

Yazoo continued to struggle in Loz's grip. He had to free himself but Loz was stronger than he was and kept tightening on his grip on Yazoo determined not to let go off him because if he did Yazoo would leave forever. _I am sorry Loz. _Yazoo slammed his elbows into Loz's stomach with an immense amount of force, making Loz go flying into a puddle, temporally winded and unable to move. Yazoo knew this was his chance to escape and darted towards bike before skidding out of the yard speeding into the distant blackness of the night. Leaving Loz sitting dumfounded in a puddle, gaping into the space that Yazoo had just stood.

Yazoo drove fast. Not caring that his soaked fringe; was blurring his vision. Quickening his speed as the swept the bike side to side. It was dangerously hard to control the bike. Yazoo could not seeing anything in front of him only shadows making him have to strain his eyes to see the road ahead. There was a roaring noise growing behind him. _Great I am now, being followed just what I need._ Yazoo slid lower down the bike out of the blast of the wind and to shelter as much of his body as possible from the bullet like rain. Increasing his speed again, he knew by the growing roaring coming up behind him that Loz was catching up with him quickly and it would not be long until he had caught up. Although_ I can delay it slightly, he will eventually catch up to me but by then I have a better idea of how to get rid of him. There is nowhere I can hide so I will have to either but ride him or lose him somehow but both will be difficult in this weather. _Loz was gaining up on Yazoo, quicker than Yazoo could imagine and it would not be long until he had caught up and Yazoo had no time to plan how he was going to lose him. _I am going to have to watch carefully what he does to see any signs of weakness and siege them as a way to escape._

A minute later, Yazoo's bike shook as Loz passed him at full speed, in spite of the fact Loz had passed Yazoo he showed no signs of slowing down but continued in to the blackness in front of Yazoo disappearing from his line of sight. _Want is he playing at. _Yazoo slowed down his bike getting ready for what ever Loz had planned for him. _This is not something Loz would do, it like something Kadaj would do, warn me that he is there but disappear ready to attack at any second. Dangerous and unpredictable. _

It was then when Yazoo realised he fallen for a trap, there was a roaring sound still around but not a head where Loz had just disappeared into but from behind. Kadaj. Kadaj was behind him and closing in on him, Loz had been a distraction to make sure he did not know that Kadaj had been there for too late. Looking behind him, Yazoo could see the dim yellow glow from Kadaj's headlight right behind him before it swung to the left of him, allowing him to glimpse his brother. Kadaj lay on his bike in the same position as Yazoo, keeping himself safe from the weather and the bike steady.

Kadaj veered his bike into the side the Yazoo's to the point their feet were almost touching causing Yazoo lose balance of his bike, which swerved to the right cascading towards the floor. Quickly Yazoo gained control of the bike again only to have to turn sharply out of the path of Loz who was riding straight towards him only to swiftly turn left of him before they could collide. Yazoo was unable to see either of his brothers, drove blindly into the black of the night. Whilst trying to remain calm, he quickening his speed again in the hope that he would get to the cross roads soon and could disappear when his brothers were not of sight.

Kadaj had different ideas as he came up along the right hand side of Yazoo and slightly a head of him before again slamming his bike into Yazoo's trying to send him off course again. Yazoo was ready for it this time and managed to keep the bike going forward and not veering off to side. Sparks flew off the two bikes as both Kadaj and Yazoo defiantly refused to break contract both trying to get the upper hand on the other. Finally, Yazoo gained the upper hand in the dual and smashed his bike it to Kadaj's making him break contract and to the right. Kadaj was undeterred by this came straight back at Yazoo barely giving him adjust is bike to move forward. Kadaj was duelling him again. Loz came up on the left side of Yazoo, scrapping against him making it impossible for him to attack or defend himself from their onslaught. Loz stayed like his for a couple more seconds before moving off to the left and disappearing ahead of the duel.

Kadaj was laughing at him, laughing manically at him as they fought. Yazoo felt the anger rise up inside of him. _Why is he laughing, what is he up to. _Yazoo slammed his bike into Kadaj's. _If he wants to laugh, I will give him something to laugh about. _Kadaj was forced to the right again, but continued to laugh but now was laughing hysterically at him. Something was not right Kadaj was frowning at him. Kadaj looked concerned almost worried about him, _it's not him, who's laughing at you._

Kadaj was not laughing at him, nor had he been laughing at him. It had been him who was laughing, not Kadaj. He could hear it now growing at the back of his mind, it was not him at all it was the same voice that had told him he would never be alone; it was laughing at him now, mocking him. Feeling it grow inside, he began to panic and lose sight of what was happening around him. Yazoo struggled to maintain in control; he knew the voice was starting to take over and he could not control it. He knew that he need to get Kadaj away from him fast, he could not put him in danger or risk him seeing that something was wrong so he prepared to slam Kadaj away with all his might. He smashed into Kadaj with foreign strength he never knew he possessed sending him spinning off to the right and making lose all control of his bike.

The voice at the back of his head was still laughing but was starting to sober up a bit but was still finding the entire situation humorous. _You enjoy that. I did, and I know you did to it makes a change for you to be stronger than him, to defeat him and you loved it. _Yazoo closed his eyes and tried to stop himself from thinking about it, to stop the voice, but deep down he knew the voice was right he had enjoyed being able to defeat Kadaj so easily it made him feel good. _That's right it was good wasn't it and fun you should do it more often. You have more strengthen than you think you have you just don't know how to use it. Shame it took this for it to come out. _Yazoo shuddered the voice disturbed him, it made him uncomfortable and uneasy. It sounded so calm and powerful. He could not believe that it was part of him, although he was calm he had never any sort of power or been able to put off the impression that he was powerful or had the ability to make people feel uneasy. _I would get used to it if I was you. You will be doing it a lot now. _Yazoo clung to his bike tightly wanting nothing more than the voice to go away and leave him alone, for it to go away. _So you want me to leave you alone, you can't cope for this you are seriously are weak then. Fine I will grant your wish just this once and leave you alone but don't think this will be the last you hear from me, we will speaking a lot more before, I'm done with you. Although I will give you some advice, I would open you eyes now and get ready to react if I was you. Goodbye for now._

Yazoo felt the voice disappear back to the back of his mind back to the place it lurked. Opening his eyes, he saw what the voice was talking about. Loz was right ahead of him seconds from colliding with him, his eyes wide as he tried to drag his bike away from him. Yazoo flung his bike in the opposite direction Yazoo was trying to send his both of them trying to avoid colliding into each other but both knew it was too late to stop it happening they were to close. Barely avoiding colliding head on, the bike crashed into each other side on causing them to go spinning off in opposite directions before crashing into the ground with a sickening thud.

* * *

**A/N: Well there' s another chapter done. I apologise for this chapter I really do not like it but it's my first attempt of doing action or voices in the head and found both of them really hard to do. Please review and let me know you thoughts I can't improve it if you don't and of course there's cookies and hugs as little presents for it and mayhap something else. **


	6. Fear

**A/N: Hey hey people it's me again and it's nearly Christmas!!!!!! I hope everybody has a great Christmas. This chapter is a Christmas gift to Joanie, playedthebeamoflight, crazymonkey101, fairy-rune, miatherabit and of course Alex and Wayne. You all rock throws cookies to you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you have a great Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Advent Children. Although Yazoo is on my Christmas list and I have been a good little girl this year so mayhap I might have him soon……… I know in my dreams right?

* * *

**

Thunderous bang rippled throughout the air startling Kadaj, it has no thunder there had been no flash nor was the time of year for thunder, it was something else. Besides that as soon as he heard it a sickening sense of dread ran through out his body, whatever the noise was it had involved at least one of his brothers, he just knew it the bang had involved one of his brothers he could feel it. One of hi brothers was in dire need for his help.

Speeding up his bike, he tried to keep calm as the feeling of dread rose within him telling him something extremely bad had happened to his brother and the needed to get to him now as the longer he waited the greater amount of danger he was in. Kadaj knew that it was crucial to get to his brother before it was too late, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to either of his brothers.

Cursing at the weather, which was greatly hindering the speed he was travelling at. He could barely see his nose never mind the road in front of him, making it exceptionally hard to see the road in front of him, this deeply worried him as if he could not see the road in front of him he could easily miss his brother and that could cause further problems. He could drive straight best his brother without seeing him which would mean he could drive on and on trying to find him without knowing he had passing him an hour or so before, that could have devastating effects on his brothers life.

To make matters worse, the teeming down rain had soaked his hair, causing his fringe to flow in front of his eyes and stick to his face, making it incredibly hard for him to see anything at all. Gritting his teeth, he left the journey in search for his brother down to his instinct, which rarely failed him, but this did not stop him from praying that today would not be the day that it would fail him, as he had never felt so scared for either of his brothers before in his life.

Never, before had his experienced the feeling he felt as he drove forwards unaware of what lay ahead of him. His stomach was doing summersaults repeatedly making him feel sick. His throat felt dry and close making it hard for him to breathe which rapidly got worse as he began to panic over his brother and the feeling himself. His hands felt clammy inside his gloves as he began to sweat due to the panic, he began to sweat all over welding his leather suit to him, thus making it had to move. It got to the point were he had to slow the bike down to a halt and calm down before he could even continue his journey to find his brother. Taking deep breaths he told himself, he was no use to his brother in this state and he had to calm down quickly otherwise he would be no use to his brother at all.

After he calmed down to the point, he could think straight him feeling sick with worry he continued on his way to find his brother a the quickest speed he would risk. He would risk going too quickly as he could put himself and his brothers in danger. This made him feel intensely guilty as he knew if it was him in danger neither of his brothers would think twice about the speed they were travelling at as long as they got to him as soon as possible and the definitely the thought of putting themselves in danger, but he was not either of them. Riding at speed was second nature to both of his brothers and they both revelled in doing dangerous stunts on their bikes, they enjoyed it, which he could not say he felt when he rode at speed. He did not share his brothers' love for bikes and often he would cringe at the things they did on them.

He slowed down his bike he could feel his brother's presence close to him. Deciding it was not worth the risk of driving any further. Stepping off his bike he search around him for any signs of danger, sensing none he began to move forward shouting his brothers' names only to get no response. Promptly speeding up his pace, he nervously began shouting his brothers' names louder and searching the scene around him for clues of his brothers ever being there. His feeling of his brother seemed confused and dazed making Kadaj feel more concerned about his brothers condition and hoped that he was not alone that his two brothers were together. He could only feel that one of his brothers needed him but that did not mean that they were together. It meant that one of his brothers needed him.

He noticed something on the floor, which made his heart skip a couple of beats, there, was part of his brother's bike lying on the floor all dinted and had been broken off a some force. Crouching down to examine it in closer he found more than one part of the bike and noticed that there were similar parts on the floor. The sickly feeling rose up again from his stomach again as he began to realise what had happened, for there to be similar parts on the floor it had to mean that his brothers had had an accident.

Jumping up off the floor, he followed the wreck of destruction that had come off one of the bikes and sped into a run as he saw one of the bikes near by but could not see either of his brothers. As he got to the bike, he dropped down to the floor and let out a cry.

Loz lay limply underneath the bike at an awkward angle. Blood seeped out a ghastly wound above his ear nearest the floor. His right arm hung behind him at an alarming angle, which told Kadaj it was at least dislocated if not broke, which he hazard a guess it was.

Kadaj moved closer to his brother as tears welled up in his eyes. He was too late; he had arrived too late to help his brother. Standing up he moved towards the bike that lay on top of his brother's legs and began to move it off him. The felt his emotions rage inside of him. One telling him to curl up in a ball next to Loz nothing mattered anymore. The other told him to scream out about the injustice of it all.

Grabbing hold of the bike, he threw it as far away as he could whilst screaming at it. He was angry at it but not only at the bike but at Yazoo. Yazoo was nowhere around, he had left his brother to die not caring. Kadaj could not believe that Yazoo would leave Loz alone when he needed his help to leave Loz to die alone. Kadaj did not want to believe it, Yazoo would never do that or so he had believed. Yazoo cared deeply for Loz, they were close, closer than he was too either of them and he had often felt jealous but the thought that Yazoo would leave either him to die made him incredibly angry.

Dropping down to Loz, he began to pick him up and hold him closely in his arms, he whispered softly to his brother.

"I'm sorry Loz; I did not arrive in time to save you." He cried, "I swear to you I will find the son of bitch and I swear he will pay!"

As he whispered to his brother, he noticed something that made him want to kick himself for not checking before. Loz was breathing barely but still he was breathing. Kadaj quickly lay him down on the floor, smiling to himself. Loz was alive just. Kadaj cast several cure materias on Loz.

After a few seconds Loz' eyes began to flicker until they opened fully, to Kadaj's relief. Loz looked at Kadaj in confusion as if asking for answers but Kadaj just shook his head as tears ran down his face in joy.

"Kadaj….Why.. does…my.. head ..hurt?" Loz slurred

"Loz" Kadaj cried out in joy. "Your ok! You came off your bike I thought you were dead. Never scare me like that again promise me."

"I…Pro-mise." Loz slurred again before closing his eyes.

Kadaj watched his brother worriedly. He might have awoken but he was by no means well and the feeling of dread doubled within his stomach, this by no means was over. Sighing he sat down besides Loz and closed his eyes for a few seconds trying to calm his pacing heart. He startled quickly when he felt a sudden movement besides followed by a large groan in pain. Loz was trying his best to get up but failing miserably. Jumping up beside him, Kadaj guide Loz back on to the floor, only to face resistance from Loz. Fearing that Loz would cause himself more damage, Kadaj gave in to him and helped him stand up and lean on him from support.

"Yazoo!" Loz breathed out "Kadaj where is he?"

"The son of a bitch left." Kadaj said angrily.

"What?" Loz asked confused "That's impossible he wouldn't leave!"

"Well he did."

"He can't of."

"Loz I'm not lying to you, he's no where around. There was no sign of him around when I found you." Kadaj said sounding defeated. "I know it's hard to believe, I can't believe it either."

"Kadaj… I'm not accusing you as of lying to me." Loz said before pausing for a second. "It's impossible that he left… I hit him virtually head on…. I remember seeing him before I … he went flying off in the opposite direction from me… his bike skidded … across the floor… before flying up in the air… that last I saw of him… he was flying off his bike…"

Kadaj store at Loz, who stood there with tears flowing down his face and shuddering. He was scared for Yazoo. Yazoo! It suddenly hit Kadaj that it was not Loz; he had felt near him before. It had been Yazoo, it could not have been Loz he was not conscious. It could not have possibly been Loz, he had felt before who needed him but Yazoo.

"Kadaj?" Loz asked sounding scared. "Where is he?"

"I don't know." Kadaj said brokenly.

"This is my fault." Loz wept.

"What? How?"

"I should have turned sooner, I thought he knew I was approaching him, he always does but he showed no sign. I thought he was trying to trick me like he usually does, not he actually had no idea I was there, I saw that when he opened his eyes he was scared, very scared. He had no idea I was there until last minute and could not do anything about it but that was no it he seemed scared from something else. He looked tormented, do you get me Kadaj?"

Kadaj stood in silence for a second and contemplated what Loz said. He had noticed it slightly just before he had lost him, he seemed panicked by something. He had originally thought that he had cracked under the pressure when he started laughing manically but it did not even sound like him. Nor was it like him to have used so much force against him. Yazoo never used all his force against them; he liked to play during a fight never showing what he was capable of, he enjoyed toying with people as if it was a game to him. Kadaj had found out the full extent of his force before and he was by far more powerful than he made out to be.

"I understand Loz, and it's not your fault." Kadaj muttered "I it for myself and it scared me. We have to find him, he's hurt I can sense it, you can too right?"

"Yes I can."

They headed slowly towards back to where Kadaj had found the first bike parts. They searched the floor hard for any sign of where Yazoo's bike had been thrown. The signs they found made them both feel sick to the core, and fear more than ever for Yazoo's safety. The main trace they had of the direction he had been thrown in was a trail on splattered blood and splintered paint where the bike had in brutal contact with the road before flying off it. Following the tracks, Kadaj lead limping Loz into the woodland until they found the bike.

Coming close to the bike they found no sign of Yazoo being there, thus confirming Loz's spoken fear that Yazoo had came off the bike before in had landed. Kadaj inspected the bike to find that despite having been thrown further than Loz's it had taken less damage; and could be ridden if needed to be. Sickly feeling rose up again when he put his hand on the bike, only to put it in a cold liquid, looking at his hand he noticed it as covered in blood, Yazoo's blood.

Standing up quickly he was about to go further into the wood to try to find Yazoo. He could feel him; he was hurt badly. He needed to get him quickly to help him. However that was not the only thing he could feel, he could feel that Loz was in a great amount of pain and needed to rest. Turning around he saw that Loz was sitting down leaning against a tree, breathing heavily. Sigh he turned around, he did not want to leave Yazoo out there alone but he could only barely sense him, which greatly worried him and knew it meant he was in a lot of trouble. It could also mean he would be searching for hours and Loz could no way stand that, he could lose both of his brothers if he stayed out here and he could not risk that.

"What you doing?" Loz asked in confusion as Kadaj approached him.

"Getting you home."

"Why? We have not found Yazoo yet. We can't leave him out here alone."

"I know we can't but I can't leave you out here either your not well enough."

"I don't care!" Loz whined sounding like a overgrow child. "I'm not leaving until we found him!"

"You don't have any choice in the matter. Look Loz I am taking you home like it or not then I am coming back out to find him but the longer you complain the longer it is too I can find him."

"Fine!" Loz said in defeat. "But you better come back for him!"

"I'm not leaving him here alone Loz." Kadaj promised

Kadaj lead Loz back to his bike; helping him on to it, before climbing on himself. He drove as quickly as he could, always baring in mind that he had Loz behind him, who had not long came off a bike at speed and clung on to him tightly not wanting to fall off another one any time soon. It was not long until they had reached their house although it seemed like hours had passed to both of them, who spent the entire journey in silence and Kadaj had a tiny suspicion that Loz had fallen asleep at least two points of the Journey.

Once they had arrived at the house Kadaj guided Loz in to the house, laid him down on the couch, and brought in anything he could think Loz could need whilst he was gone. He demanded that Loz would phone him if his condition grew any worse and promised he would be home as soon as possible.

"What if I decide I want to follow you?" Loz enquired

"Then good luck." Kadaj laughed. "Your bike is destroyed and in the middle of nowhere and you can't walk more than a few steps with aid so have fun trying to follow me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Loz don't move I will be back soon I promise so stay put until I'm back you got me. Goodbye."

Kadaj raced out of the house and jumped on his bike. He travelled towards the scene of his brothers' accident at maximum speed his bike would take him. It made him feel uneasy put every second he gained the better it was for Yazoo. Yazoo he could no longer feel him close to him and it worried him. What if he was actually too late this time that taken Loz home did compromise Yazoo's life he would never forgive himself. It was his fault anyway that this had happened, if he had never hit Yazoo he wouldn't have run away and his life would not be in danger.

As he reached the scene, he pulled his bike to a screeching stop before jumping off it and running into the woodland yelling Yazoo's name like a mad name telling him that if he died he would personally find a way to bring him back to life and kill him himself.

He came to a stop and dropped to his knees in confusion, he swore this had been the place; he had been before he had taken Loz home but he must be mistaken. Crouching down he put his hand into the dirt and noticed blood in it, he was in the right place, but where had the bike gone. It had disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Well another chapter is done, sorry about the ending ducks from assorted weapons thrown. The good news is or bad news depending on your view the chapter will be up very soon as I'm am going away on the 27th and wont be able to post for two whole weeks and yes you can all jump for joy at the fact that I unable to post for two weeks. Please review as Yazoo needs cookies, if he is ever weight a normal weight for somebody his size.**


	7. It's Your Fault

**A/N: Hey it's me again, like I promised the next chapter is up before the 27th for all my fantastic reviewers, who just rock so much. . playedthebeamoflight, miatherabbit, fairy-rune, crazy monkey, Wayne and Alex. Cookies for you all. Merry Christmas to everyone. Tis only two more sleeps to Christmas. **

**Disclaimer: Advent children, does not belong to me. Nevertheless, I am still hoping for Yazoo for Christmas. **

**

* * *

**

The ground spun beneath him as he came to. Grumbling he made to move to sit up only to be hit with waves nausea as he tried to move, laying back down to counteract the feeling he decided wait for it to die back down before trying moving again. After a few minutes he felt slightly better and tried again to get up again only for the feeling to come back again and force him to lie back down, closing his eyes he tried his best not to sick.

Minutes past before Yazoo felt well enough to open his eyes, once he opened them he began to wish that he had not done so, his head pounded against his skull; his entire was racked with pain there was no part of his body that did not hurt.

Pain was not the only thing that this body was tortured he was tremendously cold and felt like he was lying in a puddle. Moving slowly trying to keep the nausea at bay he looked around at his surroundings, it was dark pitch black around him and it was raining heavily. His head was throbbing and he could barely see anything. Pushing his fringe out of his eyes, as he did so, he felt his arm creek and crackle under the pressure, he felt the pain raise up his arm bring tears to his eyes. Gingerly moving down until it lay protectively against his body. Groaning he sat up completely but kept his head low, as he could not bare to keep it up right as it hurt far too much. Looking down at himself, he found out that he was cover completely from head to toe in mud, literally.

There was caked mud in his hair that made it stick together, wondering where it had come from he looked around he saw through blurred vision that he was sitting in a large cold muddy puddle. Not only that but his leather suit tore had been in thousands of places, showing bare skin cover with blood and mud mixed together.

Yazoo tried to rise to his feet but as he stood, he went tumbling forward and went crashing down on to his knees, which crunched when he landed. Biting back a scream, he curled up in a ball. Tears poured out of his eyes. _Where am I? What happened to me? Where are my brothers, I need them. Why am I in pain? _Closing his eyes, he curled in a tight ball no longer caring about the pain he felt in his body. He wanted his brothers more than ever before but they were nowhere around. However, he knew that he was not alone. The voice he had heard in the back of his mind was back, was laughing at him still.

_On the contrary, I never actually left you; I was here all the time. _

"Who are you?" Yazoo asked but it cam out more a slur.

_A million dollar question. _

"Then answer it then."

Yazoo continued to slur his words and wondered why he was. The voice started to laugh at him manically. It hurt Yazoo's head to listen to it and was increasingly annoying him; as it would not shut up and leave him alone.

_You do not remember do you? No wonder you are confused you must have taken a hard hit to the head than I first imagined you did._

"What are you talking about?" Yazoo slurred again, it was really starting to irate him.

_You seriously do not remember. I suppose I will have to tell you then won't I._

"Well it would help."

_Well if you're going to be sarcastic about it, I won't bother._

"No tell me." Yazoo pleaded. "What happened to me? Where are my brothers?"

_Fair enough, as you wish._

The voice did not speak anymore than that and Yazoo growled in annoyance over the fact that it was toying with him, he was not in the mood he was sore and confused. Although he saw both of these where understatements of how he felt.

_If you stop complaining to yourself about me then and try to remember what happened before you woke up out here in the cold for I am sure this is not your usual place you sleep. It's far too comfortable for you._

Yazoo fell silent and tried to remember what happen happened. It all came back in a blur as he suddenly remembered, Kadaj hitting, him racing off and his brothers chasing after him and fighting him. Then the voice had spoken to him, it gave more strength than he had ever experienced before but it had came at a price it took over him until he had no control. He remembered begging for it to leave him alone and eventually it had left him alone but not without giving him a chilling message. He remembered seeing Loz heading towards him…

"LOZ!"

Yazoo screamed as he jumped to his feet instantly forgetting the pain coursing throughout his body. That was until his leg gave away not able to carry the weight above them sending him crashing down to the ground for the second time since he had awoken. There were countless nauseating snaps throughout his body as he hit the ground before being able to swift his weight to land harmlessly. He let out a sharp cry as the pain tortured his body once more. He felt blood run several places of his body as his eyesight blurred more. He felt the throbbing throughout his body die down as his eyesight blurred even more as black dots appeared in front of his eyes. Yazoo let himself slip into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

Yazoo grumbled as the pain increased throughout his body as the embrace of unconsciousness lessened its grip on him and he began to come back to land of consciousness. Lifting his head to see where he was before dropping it down on into the puddle. The pain had doubled and he could barely feel his body apart from the pain.

_At last, you are finally awake. _

"You again, go away I want to sleep."

_Not a chance, you are not going back to sleep. We have things to be doing which cannot wait for you catch up on your beauty sleep._

"Well good luck, I can't feel my legs so don't think I will be moving anytime soon."

_You are an idiot._

"HEY!" Yazoo said sounding slightly like Loz. "There was no need for that!"

_Wasn't there. See I was under the impression that you jumped up, even though you knew that you had been in a crash and was in a great amount of pain, causing yourself to fall unconscious. Does that not seem idiotic to you?_

"No! Well…yes but that was because I was scared about my brother! Who's hurt and it's your bloody fault!" Yazoo yelled.

_WHAT? How the hell is any of this my fault?_

"I would not have hit him. If it were not for you being in my head and taking over me, I would have seen him or at least sensed he was there and been able to move out of the way in time. So it is entirely your fault."

_It is not! I warned you to open your eyes and get ready to move quickly. It's not my fault that you are too slow to react and besides the fact you crashed was entirely your fault!_

"How?" Yazoo demanded the voice was annoying him intensely it would not shut up and let him sleep.

_If you had not been a wimp you would not have closed your eyes and no I wont shut up!_

"I AM NOT A WIMP." Yazoo snarled with a slur greatly ruining its affect.

_Calm down, calm down. Fine you are not a wimp but you are still an idiot._

"How?"

_You have a cure materia on you and yet you do not use it even though your in a serious amount of pain. Anybody who does not see the use in a cure materia is an idiot._

"You only just bothered to tell me about this." Yazoo snarled. "That makes you the idiot as you knew I had it and I did not but you did not tell me or take control and use it. Therefore wasting time and causing me pain!"

_Shut up!_

"No you!" Yazoo answered childishly.

Yazoo lifted up his left arm and called upon the cure materia it contained. He felt relief wash through his body as the cure materia affect kicked in. Smiling to himself as his headache decreased and pain began to decrease. The pain was to a bearable level that enabled Yazoo to slowly get to his feet, without falling straight back down. It hurt none the less to stand but he could just about walk slowly with the pain.

"Now what?" Asked himself.

_Well I would suggest that you search for you bike as I would not fancy your chances of getting far if you are walking._

"I did not ask you, but good point but it does not really help as I have no idea where it is or where I am for that matter."

_I think it is in that general direction over there but as for where we are, I have no idea._

"How do you know where the bike is?"

_Common sense. You flew off it backwards and seems you have not turned around it must be in front of us somewhere and not to far off otherwise you would be dead._

Yazoo took the voice word for it and head slowly in the direction in front of him using the trees as balance and something to keep most of the weight of his legs. It took him ages to get anywhere close to the bike. Once he had finally arrived at the bike he sat himself down at the side of it. Sitting there, he rested for a while his chest hurt making it hard for him to breathe. Looking around him, he wondered why it was so quiet. It was dead. No creatures moved around him and the wind had stop completely unnerving him.

Getting up he went to move the bike to its standing position, but dropped it half way up. There was blood covering it his blood, but it was not that was bothering him the blood had been smudged. There was a handprint in the dried blood, which Yazoo recognised as being Kadaj's. Tears welled up in Yazoo's eyes and flowed down his dirty face, his brother had been here but he had missed him. Collapsing to the floor, he began beating it with his balled up fists, screaming and cursing at the top of his voice, he let the tears fall off his face and it the muddy floor just below it.

"Why? Why?" He cried.

_Why, what?_

"Why is he not here anymore, why did I miss him. Why did he not look for me?"

_He might have thought you were dead. There's a lot of blood covering the bike and by the looks of things, he was not alone, loo over there, there's more blood that could not have possibly come from you so Loz must have been here too. So either they believed you were dead and headed home or they headed home because of Loz condition._

Yazoo grabbed the bike and forced it into its standing position. Gingerly getting on it, he prayed it still worked. He needed to catch up to his brothers quickly. The engine started up the within three tries, which Yazoo was greatly thankful for and began to drive off only to be hindered by many trees.

_It might be bested to walk the bike to the road, I don't want you flying off and hitting your head again. _

"Fine" Yazoo grumbled as jumped off the bike and began slowly walking towards the road. Once he got to the road, he began to drive off again, at a steady speed not wanting to go too fast in case the bike had any serious damage from being hit.

_You seriously are an idiot._

"Don't call me that." Yazoo said gritting his teeth, it hurt to ride the bike and the affects of the cure were starting to wear off, the pain was increasing again.

_Well you are an idiot. Seriously even I though you knew your way home._

"I do know the way home!" Yazoo moaned wishing the voice would go away.

_Then why are we heading in the wrong direction?_

"Shit!" Yazoo said swerving the bike round so it was facing the opposite direction.

_Language!_

"Shut up" Yazoo groaned. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

_Did not think to_

"Whatever."

Yazoo continued down the road cursing himself for being so stupid to travel thirty minutes in the wrong direction without realising. It showed him that his head was in a worse state than he thought. Pain coursed without his body, riding the bike seemed to cause him more pain then it was worth. Black dots started to appear in front of his eyes again, making him slow down the bike. Unconsciousness was dawning on him again quickly and he battled against it but fighting a losing battle.

_Don't you dare think about falling unconscious whilst your riding the bike._

"But I'm sleepy." Yazoo complained in a childlike manner

_Fine I will take over for a bit, so you can sleep. Unless you are.

* * *

_

**_Well there's another chapter done. I'm sorry it's not that good and is very childish in places but I think the situation called for them to be childish. Well please read and review. Also before I forget there is two ways the next chapter can go so it's up to you the reader to decide. Do you want Kadaj to find Yazoo or for Yazoo to disappear it's up to you. Merry Christmas I will update again in around three weeks hopefully. _**


	8. The Meeting

**A/n: It's me again and your peace is over I am back and typing again hahaha. I feel sorry for you guys so much but if you don't like don't read. Well seems most people who reviewed thought that Kadaj and Yazoo should meet you got they meet but I don't think it is exactly what you guys were expecting so be warned and as another DON'T KILL ME! Anyway a big big thanks to playedthebeamoflight, miatherabbit, fairy-rune, crazy monkey, bemavajyi and the sixth turk. Of course Alex and Wayne a big thanks too. You all rock, you get the usual cookies and a hug.**

**Second A/N: Welll this is just to apologise to ****The White Raven013**** for I forgot to mention in the first A/N and only realised after it was posted. I'm really really sorry. A big thanks to The White Raven013 you get extra cookies, a massive hug and Yazoo pushie for me forgetting so please forgive me I am dopey by nature ask Alex if you don't believe me!**

**Disclaimer: As I never got Yazoo for Christmas pouts everything still belongs to Square enix.**

The rain ran off the leaves of the trees like a raging river as the wind battered the trees forcing them to bend and buck, the storm was increasing intensity yet it did not bother the lone figure that crouched close to the floor, he was past caring. He did not care that the rain ran through his hair soaking it and making it clump in front of his eyes and stick to his face thus making him look like a wild animal. He did not care that his clothes were so wet that they clung to his skin restricting movement throughout his body. He did not care that the wind whipped against his body and cut through him. He ignored his body's complaints about the position he was in as the wind made it sway, the rain seeped through his clothes making him cold and made his joints ache.

He let out a small sob as he crouched near the floor before falling on to his knees; the tears ran from his eyes and his body shook as he began to lose control of his body as his emotions became too much for him to bear and began to take over him.

"NOT FAIR!" He yelled at the top of his voice as he pounded his fists into the muddy ground repeatedly.

Everything had gone wrong; none of this had gone to plan. Things were never meant to go out of control, it was meant to go as he had planned it to. All that was meant to happen was that he would have a go at Yazoo for being careless and going out without telling them but Yazoo had not acted, as he had wanted him to. No, Kadaj told himself that his was not Yazoo's fault it was his fault not Yazoo's that everything had spiralled out of control. If he had not lost his temper Yazoo would have never had left, Loz would not be ill at home and Yazoo would not missing. This was his mess and he would have to sort out, none of this would have happened if he was not so hard on Yazoo he wouldn't have been so scared when he had broken the photograph and not of run away.

It was only a stupid photograph, no matter how special it was to all of them, the photograph was nothing compared to his brothers and the photograph could always replace it too. Anyway, the photograph was not as damaged as he had originally thought it had a couple of rips in it but nothing serious and definitely nothing worth losing either of his brothers over.

A distant noise suddenly grabbed his attention away from moping over the situation he was currently in and to the road behind him. Tires screeched in protest quietly in the distance. Kadaj jumped to his feet, it had not been that far away Yazoo was close to him, very close if he could hear him in this weather. He ran out of the wood and back towards his bike before throwing himself on to the bike and driving off in the direction the noise had came from at maximum speed, Yazoo was near and he was not about to let him get away from him.

Kadaj was making good ground on the point where he had heard the noise come from but the problem was Yazoo heading in the same direction as he was otherwise they would have met by now and that was a big problem as if Yazoo was going at the speed he was travelling he would never catch up with him. Kadaj reminded himself that Yazoo's bike could barely be ridden never mind at speed, so there was virtually no chance that Yazoo could be moving half the speed he was moving at.

After a life long ten minutes for Kadaj, he finally saw a flickering light ahead of him, which could only be Yazoo's headlight nothing else was in this direction for miles so it must be Yazoo. Pushing his bike to go faster again, knowing that he should not be driving at such a speed in the dangerous weather conditions and the fact that the speed he was travelling would murder his bike which had only been to this speed only once before when Loz and Yazoo had tested. This did not matter to him though, Yazoo was far more important than the condition of his bike, he had to get Yazoo to safety.

He soon was driving to the side of Yazoo, who was struggling to keep himself upright on the bike and head drooped in front of his face making hair shield his face from Kadaj, he almost looked like he was asleep. This sent alarm bells going in Kadaj's head, this was not normal for Yazoo, driving never lulled Yazoo to go sleep it usually had the opposite affect on him, this told Kadaj that Yazoo was seriously injured and that he need to get him safety as soon as possible. Getting as close as it was safe to, to Yazoo he tried to get his attention.

"Yazoo!" Kadaj called out.

Yazoo began to stir beside Kadaj, shuddering as he did so but soon began to fall back it the semi-conscious state he was in before Kadaj had called out to him much to Kadaj's dismay but at least Yazoo could hear him which was a good sign.

"Yazoo!" Kadaj called out gain.

He had a bit more luck this time than the time before hand Yazoo looked up to Kadaj. Kadaj forced back the feeling of nausea that grew in the pit of his stomach. Yazoo had a large gash just above his left eye, which travelled backwards and disappeared behind bloodied hair. The gash was deep and blood travelled down the side of his face. His left eye was swollen badly and was barely open. The look that Yazoo held in his eyes startled Kadaj; they not only showed a intense amount of pain but looked like there was a raging war going on in his mind.

"Yazoo!" Kadaj called out again.

"Kadaj?" Yazoo answered his voiced thick with confusion, which was now mirrored in his eyes. Yazoo swayed slightly in the seat of his bike before he looked down and closed his eyes.

"Yazoo! Stop! Stop driving before you come off your bike again!" Kadaj yelled in concern.

Yazoo took Kadaj advice and his bike began to slow down. Kadaj also began to slow his bike down to a stop before leaping off his bike and racing over to Yazoo. He helped Yazoo off his bike, who sat lifelessly on the bike. Putting his arm around Yazoo's waist and Yazoo's arm around his neck, he slowly moved Yazoo to the edge of the road and sat him down on the floor.

Once Yazoo was on the floor, Kadaj checked him over for injuries and tried to asses other serious they were. Yazoo's body was littered with many cuts, some that looked quite deep and painful but none seemed too serious. His left hand was defiantly broken across the knuckles and Kadaj hazard if the shortness of Yazoo's breath was anything to go by he had broken at least a couple of ribs. There were probably a lot more broken bones. However, the wound that Kadaj was most concerned about was the wound above Yazoo's left eye, it travelled from just above the eye to the back of the head. Kadaj searched himself for anything he had to treat Yazoo with but found he had nothing, he had used his only cure on Loz and had no potions on him, he would have to wait until he got home before he treated Yazoo.

"Kadaj…" Yazoo slurred. "My head really hurts."

"I know it does Yazoo, but I can't do anything about until we get home." Kadaj gently told Yazoo.

"Home…" Yazoo slurred with a longing tone to his voice. ".. I was on my way home when you found me Kadaj."

"Yazoo…" Kadaj voice was full of concern. "Home is in the opposite direction, I had come from home looking for you." Kadaj said as he stroked Yazoo's hair the only thing he could think to do to confront him.

Yazoo simply stared straight ahead with a foreign look in his eyes that Kadaj had never seen in his life before, it seemed that the information was slowly sinking in for Yazoo and for some reason it seemed to make him angry. This confused Kadaj but thought that it was because Yazoo had not been able to find his way home and was taken by surprise when Yazoo suddenly jumped away from him.

"YOU FUCKIN SON OF A BITCH!" Yazoo screamed at the top of the voice. "YOU LIED TO ME! YOU SAID THAT YOU WHERE TAKING ME HOME!"

"I am taking you home Yazoo! I never lied to you!" Kadaj said jumping up behind him.

Kadaj put his arm on Yazoo's shoulder and turned him around to prove to him that he was not lying to him. When he jumped Yazoo he was greeted with the look he had seen in Yazoo's eyes earlier on, it seemed that Yazoo was fighting a war in his mind.

"Yazoo?" Kadaj asked in confusion something was defiantly wrong with Yazoo and he was not sure if the head injury was to blame.

Yazoo did not respond to Kadaj this time at all but store blankly at him with war still raging in his eyes. It became apparent to Kadaj as he continued to stare at Yazoo in horror that whatever there war was about Yazoo was defiantly losing it.

A sly smile curled up on Yazoo's lips and the war stopped in his eyes, it was replaced with an ice-cold glare that made Kadaj feel like he had been stabbed in the heart by an icicle and made him take a step away from Yazoo. It was no longer Yazoo staring at him but somebody else, he did not know how but he knew it was not Yazoo standing in front of him. Yazoo had never scared him before but he was scared now and he wanted nothing more than for his brother to wake him up, hug and tell him it's all ok it was just a nightmare, but this was no nightmare this was real.

"Who…are…you?" Kadaj stumbled for words as he got the courage to speak.

Yazoo or more so who ever possessed Yazoo just laughed at him. The laugh was sinister and made Kadaj shudder. He had never heard anything sound so sinister before and a part of him want to flee but the other told him he had to stay, Yazoo needed him more than ever and he would not let this happen.

"I said who are you? Now answer me!" Kadaj said with fake confidence.

Yazoo continued to laugh at him in a menacing manner and he seemed to be mocking Kadaj.

"I said answer me! Who are you and what do you with Yazoo?" Kadaj pressed again losing his temper.

"I'm your worst nightmare, Kadaj." Yazoo laughed at him.

"What?" Kadaj answer taken back

"You heard me. I'm your worst nightmare and things are going to change from now on."

Despite his best effort, Kadaj took a step backwards. Silently he cursed himself he had shown weakness, which was the worst thing he could have done in this situation and now he was going to pay for it.

"What do you do you mean things are going to change? And what does Yazoo have to do with all of this?"

"You nearly as idiotic as him."

"Hey! I won't let you speak of my brother that way; he's not idiotic he's…" Kadaj was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"Pathetic and weak." Yazoo snarled "To use your own words, but I should thank you. You made it considerably easier to corrupt his mind as your lack of confidence in him, made him hate himself, which made it so easy for me to take over him."

"But why?" Kadaj was aware that he sounded extremely weak but he had to know.

"I thought that was simple really and you would have figured it out. I am using him to bring about the change and once is no longer any use for the change, I will dispose of him."

"What?" Kadaj cried out in alarm. "What do you mean dispose of him?"

"Simple. When he is no longer, needed he will have no use to the plan and therefore he can be disposed of. Do not be sad for him, his part in the plan will be over and he can go and be with mother."

"Mother?"

"Yes mother, once he's finish his part in the plan he can go to mother as he has no use here after that."

"What this got to do with mother?" Kadaj asked dimly.

"You're an idiot." Yazoo sighed. "Mother sent me to, sort you out Kadaj. She's not impressed with the way you are going about the search and decided that I was to help a bit by showing you the way. For that to happen Yazoo had to be sacrificed on mother's consent so you and Loz could find mother and bring about the reunion but if you take too long mother will have no other choice but to take him as he will be to weak to survive in this world ."

"But…Yazoo is still needed here….I need him…Loz needs him how can we continue without Yazoo being there." Kadaj said brokenly.

"Well…" Yazoo seemed to ponder at this thought. "Well maybe if your quick doing as mother wishes it won't be too late for Yazoo you never know, mother might delay her reunion with him until your big reunion."

"What am I to do?" Kadaj pleaded.

"You will still be able to sense Yazoo, you are to follow that sense until you find the place where mother wants the reunion to take place, and there you will find Yazoo and I will release my hold on him and you never know it might not be to late for him."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to tell me where the place is?" Kadaj questioned in annoyance.

"You're still naïve, Kadaj." Yazoo laughed, "Which is one of the reasons why this must happen. It is to prepare you for the reunion and the difficulties you will face for it and it must be this way…But for now Kadaj…this is goodbye."

Kadaj noticed a second to late that Yazoo had moved when Yazoo's ice-cold hand made contact with his chest sending a freezing blow to it. The world turned into a bright white light in front of his eyes as his body flew to the floor feeling as if it had been dipped in freezing cold water. As his body hit the floor, the light grew dim as he faded from consciousness into the blackness of unconsciousness. He heard a muted voice enter his head as he lost his struggle to keep consciousness.

_Goodbye Kadaj. Remember our talk and that your brother's life depends on how long you take._

**A/N: Please don't kill me, I beg for forgiveness. This chapter was Satan to writer and I'm not completely happy with it, so please review and tell me what you thought about it. Of course you will get cookies and mayhap some other gift for doing so.**


	9. Unwanted News

**A/N: Yes you all know it, It is me again grins sadistically I am back to inflict more torture on you all. Sorry this chapter is slightly late and is a bit shorter than the last chapters, but it was hell to write and it seemed like the best place to end it to be frank. Big thanks to the sixth turk, playedthebeamoflight, lovefanfic, amys-eye for the reviews. Cookies for all even amys-eye even if she can't take Yazoo is better. Of course Alex and Wayne thanks again cookies too.**

**Sorry again to whiteraven013.**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy Advent Children does not belong to me but to square enix… but soon Yazoo will be mine. **

**

* * *

**The ticking of the clock was the only sound that was made throughout of the entire house, and the silence was killing him. Grunting Loz shifted his position for the fiftieth time that hour. No matter how many times he shifted his position he could not get comfortable. Every time he shifted he would plagued with another soaring pain within his body making, muscles hurt where he didn't even know muscles existed, his entire body was aching to the core and he had a banging headache. 

Even if he could find a position that did not cause a river of pain to flow throughout his body it would be impossible to get comfortable. The couch he lay of was damp in places from where Yazoo had sat on it dripping wet before the argument had taken place. Now it was soaking wet beneath him as well as being cover in mud and blood that had came off him. The room smelt like a hospital as the thick scent of disinfectant clogged the air.

Loz sighed to himself, the house was awfully quiet and it disturbed him. The house was usually teaming with life or he was asleep so it did not matter to him then. Loz found himself wondering if this was what life everyday was like this for Yazoo. If it was, he could not help but feel sorry for him and incredibly guilty about leaving him there alone. Loz could finally understand why Yazoo had become so withdrawn and sullen lately to be stuck in the house if it was always this quiet day in day out, in Loz' opinion was enough to make somebody go crazy.

Kadaj had been gone far too long for his liking, hours had passed since he had left and the clock was slowly ticking towards six in the morning and despite being up for nearly twenty-four hours now and being in a tremendous amount of pain he could not sleep for the life of him. He was too worried to sleep; his brothers had been missing for hours now. Yazoo for all he knew could be dead and he could not stand to think that.

Groaning as he tried to pull himself to his feet, he had to do something, he should not be sitting around whilst his younger brother was missing and in deep trouble. His legs trembled beneath the weight of his body, clenching the arm of the sofa tightly as a wave nausea follow throughout his body and the room spun around him. Flopping back down on the sofa, wincing as he did so as the pain raced throughout his body. Kadaj had been right there was no way that he could have followed him or search for Yazoo it was impossible his body would not allow it.

Grumbling to himself, he was such an idiot. This whole thing was all his fault; he should have noticed the warning signs that showed him that Yazoo had not seen him. True Yazoo often seemed blind to everything after went around him but Loz knew that it was not true Yazoo saw almost everything that happened, but never let on to knowing so. It often made him a dangerous opponent in training, he fought like a expert chess player setting up small traps that you could not notice and lure you into them with carefully placed moves that seemed to give you the advantage until wham you where in his trap and then in one quick move he would finish you off. In one move, it would all be over.

Loz had just thought that Yazoo was trying to lead into another trap but unlike in training he was trying to trap him so that he could escape. He would not have had any of it, he had been hell bent on making sure that Yazoo was not getting away. He had be so determined that he had to make Yazoo see sense in what he was doing, that he had not noticed that something had been wrong with Yazoo.

It had not been until the very last minute, when he was starting get edgy that Yazoo still had not made effort to acknowledge that fact he was there that he started to notice that there was something wrong. He had been trembling violently; his hands had been clenching the handles so tightly that his knuckles were ghostly white. His body lay low against the bike; his head hung down never less making his hair act like a shield for his face. It had been then that he realised that this was not some small game Yazoo had been playing to trick him but Yazoo had genially not seen him.

Loz could see the scene play out in front and everything had seemed to slow down. In slow motion, he had watched as his bike had hurtled towards Yazoo's bike. He watched with sickening dread as Yazoo finally came round and noticed what lay ahead of him. However it was what he had saw in Yazoo's eyes just before it had registered that they were about to collide, Yazoo's eyes had been full of agonising pain, they had seemed to reflect the pain of a tortured soul.

That look haunted him whenever he closed his eyes. There was something not quite right about it but he could just not place it. Never the less there was something extremely wrong with the look, he had been partly glad that Kadaj had noticed something wrong to, but it also made the felling of dread double inside of him if Kadaj had noticed it to it meant there was something defiantly wrong.

Deep in thought, Loz did not sense Kadaj had entered the house until a large bang echoed through the house disturbing the peace. Loz jumped up to his feet at the sound of it, trying not to topple over as he did so. Walking as quickly as possible into the hallway, to make himself use in anyway possible even if it was just to get supplies need to tend to Yazoo.

Once in the hall Loz got the shock of his life. Kadaj stood leant against the door, cover from head to toe with mud and had his eyes shut whimpering as tears streamed from his eyes. Concern grew within Loz something was wrong deadly wrong Kadaj never cried unless something was seriously wrong.

"Kadaj." Loz called out to him in concern. "What happened? Where's Yazoo?"

"He's gone…" Kadaj sniffled.

Shock hit Loz, he could not believe it, no, he would not believe it. Yazoo could not be dead he could bare it, if Yazoo was dead he had killed him, he had killed his own brother. Unable to bare it any longer he broke down into tears.

"No…Kadaj…it can't be…Yazoo can't be dead." Loz voiced crumbled as he spoke.

Kadaj's eyes went wide.

"Loz…no you've misunderstood me." Kadaj said to Loz as he walked forward towards Loz and hugged him.

"I don't understand."

"Yazoo is not dead…Well not yet away…" Kadaj sniffed into Loz's chest.

"What?" Loz questioned completely confused "What do you mean not yet? Kadaj?"

Loz got no answer to his question apart from Kadaj burying his face further into his chest. Frowning Loz stroked Kadaj's hair trying to comfort him. Kadaj was near to breaking down completely which worried Loz; Kadaj was usually calm and collective in times crisis to see him on the verge of breaking down unnerved him.

Loz' head spun, he was almost sure the room was starting to spin. He could not take this, there were too many questions going round in his already throbbing head; where was Yazoo? What did Kadaj mean gone? Moreover, what did he mean by not dead yet?

Knowing there was a limit on how much his body could take; he guided Kadaj into the living room and plonked him down on the sofa before carefully sitting down side him. Kadaj automatically curled up into a ball again him shaking like a leave whilst whimpering into his chest.

"Kadaj." Loz said protectively and with the aim to stir Kadaj. "Please, Kadaj talk to me. What happened? I need to know."

"Loz." Kadaj sniffed. "Please forgive me."

"What ever for?"

"It's all my fault, none of this would have happened if it weren't for me." Kadaj whimpered into Loz's chest. "If it weren't for me Yazoo would be safe and not in danger."

"Kadaj stop this nonsense, none of this is your fault." Loz reassured Kadaj. "Now tell me what happened."

"He's gone…." Came broken sounding response.

Loz sighed this was going to take a while if he did not try to quicken things up, he was never really patient at the best of times and his patience with Kadaj was already wearing thin. Especially seems it was to do with missing Yazoo and the only light Kadaj was shedding was the fact he was gone.

"I know you have already said that." Loz said as calmly as possible. "Now why don't you explain what you actually mean by that?"

"Yazoo is gone Loz." Kadaj snivelled "He's gone, I couldn't stop him. It had taken over him and it took him away from me."

Loz felt like he had ran into a brick wall. Wondering what the hell, Kadaj was going on about. Closing his eyes, he groaned to himself why couldn't Kadaj see that he needed a straight answer and it was not time to be playing games, Yazoo was still out there in need of their help and the long this took the worse he would be. It was then, the final few moments before he had collided with Yazoo danced in front of his closed eyes. He suddenly realised what Kadaj was trying to get at and it made him feel sick it all made sense why Yazoo had to moved or seen him and why Kadaj was so disturbed.

"Kadaj….What happened to him…What was it….Explain everything."

Kadaj still made no effort to talk but nestled further into Loz' embrace. Loz patience had now worn too thin he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"NOW KADAJ!"

"I got to the place where his bike was and it was gone." Kadaj finally started to give answers. "I stayed there for a bit until I heard the sound of a bike and followed it. I soon caught up with him but something was not right….he was not answering me and there was a weird look in his eyes….I finally got him to stop….then he suddenly started screaming….then when I looked at him...it was no longer him…."

Loz tried to take in this long amount of information, which was given badly by a snivelling Kadaj. He found it unbelievably hard to digest; he was starting to have an inkling of why Kadaj was so distressed. He knew he had to push Kadaj for more answers even though his brother was by no way willing to talk about it and he himself was not really looking forward to hearing the answer.

"Then what happened?"

"Well Yazoo no.., not Yazoo who ever had possessed him started laughing at me…It refused to answer my questions for a long time…and when it finally did it told me…"

"What did it tell you?" Loz asked fearing the answer.

"That mother had…sent it to guide us…that it possessed Yazoo because it was easy to do so…and that he was to be disposed of once it was done with him."

Now Loz definitely felt like he had ran into at least a brick wall. Mother. This was mothers will; she was using Yazoo to guide them and then was going to kill him. He refused to believe so; mother would not do that to Yazoo. To them, mother loved them dearly she would not sacrifice Yazoo to guide them.

"Mother." Loz said dully. "Mother sent it to possess Yazoo and then kill him why?"

"So…that we would find the place for the reunion." Kadaj stated in a whimper. "It said if we hurry, he might be spared but if we take too long mother will have no choice but to take him."

Loz jumped to his feet, ignoring the pain that coursed through his body as he did so. It was not the time to be worried about his pain not when his brother life depended on time. However, he was not foolish enough to think he would not need medicine he grabbed handfuls of potions and bandages from the floor.

Kadaj for his part, simply store at him as if he had lost his mind and made no effort to move from the sofa.

"What you waiting for Kadaj." Loz snapped "Move, get some food and some money and hurry about it."

"Why." Kadaj asked brokenly.

"Why do you think?" Loz snapped. "We are going after him, if that bastard thinks he's taking Yazoo's life he has another thing coming!"

* * *

**A/N: Well the quest begins. Sorry for making Kadaj seem so pathetic, I have lost respect for him. Please read and review for cookies and so I can feed the SHM. They are starting to get hungry you know.**


	10. Hate

**A/N: Well here is another chapter for all my readers, I know it is late and it is also shorter than usual but I had killer amount of school work last week and when I have had time to type I have not had the energy to type. However, I would like to tell you there are only three more chapters left after this one and yes you can all throw mini oarties at the thought. Cookies and hugs to Playedthebeamoflight, the sixth turk, miathe rabbit and xChristabelx and duh to Alex and la Wayne.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Advent Children if I did it would have been twice as long and a lot of wet hair!

* * *

**

The horn of Kadaj's bike blasted out in the stillness of the night, telling the lone figure that he had better hurry up otherwise he would be walking. Grubbing he searched through the supply closet making sure there was nothing else that they would need for their journey. Throwing some last minute objects into the bag before checking to make sure in his rush he had not forgotten anything. Money check, Potions check, Bandages check, Phone no. Cursing to himself he search the room frantically for his phone not seeing it anywhere, he madly searched the living room for it. He found eventually found that it had fallen down the side of the couch picking it up he stuffed it deeply into his pocket before flinging the bag over his shoulders.

Charging out of the house and into the torrent of rain, he made a mad dash towards the bike, which stood alone for the first time he could remember. As he approached, he noticed that the bike was already set up and a figure on it ready to drive. Growling again not impressed with the situation, he was going to be doing the driving not his brother. Stomping his feet in the mud as he came with meters of the bike he shot the other a look, which told them to move but they did not budge.

"Loz move now!" Kadaj commanded. "I am driving it's my bike."

"Not a chance." Loz determinedly answered back. "I'm driving, if you don't like it walk!"

Kadaj knew by the tone of Loz's voice that he would not be backing down on the matter, he would either have to let him drive or walking, and there was no chance that Kadaj was going to walk. Loz started up the engine and looked at Kadaj as if to say last chance get on now or walk. Grumbling to himself indignantly Kadaj jumped on the bike behind Loz, not speaking or looking at him knowing that Loz was feeling pretty smug about getting his own way, which was rare.

Loz swiftly drove anyway from the house, steadily quickening his speed up as they moved further along the road. It was not long until they were travelling at a speed, which made Kadaj cling tightly to Loz for his life. Kadaj wondered how Loz could dare to travel as such a speed especially seems the very same night he had nearly died coming off his own bike but apparently being injured and having a near death experience did not knock Loz' confidence for travelling at maximum speed in tremendous driving condition, one bit. Kadaj tightened his grip on Loz, hating the speed they were travelling at, he felt insecure. There was no control over these bikes when they were pushed to maximum speed, that night had brought the message home loud and clear. Kadaj wondered why Loz could not see that he was putting himself and everyone around him in danger when he did it.

Surely, Loz had learnt that lesson that night too, could he not see that it was the speed that he had been travelling, that Yazoo had been travelling at that had caused the accident. If Loz had not been playing games with Yazoo none of this would have happened.

"Loz slow down!" Kadaj commanded over the roar of the engine.

"Why?" Loz questioned loudly.

"Because you're travelling at an injudicious speed that's why."

"How?"

"You are travelling at maximum after only hours ago nearly dying because of a crash!" Kadaj screamed in annoyance. "Have you learnt nothing?"

"Yeah I learnt something." Loz yelled back. "I should never have waited for you and for the first time not obeyed your bloody orders!"

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Kadaj screamed. "IT WAS THE SPEED YOU WHERE DRIVING AT THAT CAUSED THE CRASH IF YOU HAD BEEN MORE CAREFUL IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEN!"

The back of the bike was lift off the floor as the bike suddenly came to a stop, if Kadaj had not have been clinging to Loz so tightly he would have been flung off the bike and gone flying through the air. Cursing indignantly in fight at the sudden change in speed, Kadaj knew he should not have said what he had said and that Loz was livid because of it. Loz had tensed beneath his hands and had not moved once apart from to slam on the breaks of the bike.

"Get off now." Loz said coolly but his voice was tense.

"What? No." Kadaj stated.

"Get off!" Loz repeated through gritted teeth.

"No! This is my bike and I refuse to get off it because you say so."

"Fine then!" Loz yelled.

Loz slid off the bike and on to his feet before limping away from it slowly. Kadaj store at him in disbelief Loz was moving away from him at a painfully slow speed, he was leaving him.

"Where are you going?" Kadaj screamed after Loz.

"To find Yazoo!" Loz yelled back without turning to face him.

"Looks like it. If you're looking for Yazoo why are you leaving, we were looking for him until now?" Kadaj sneered.

"Correction I am going to find Yazoo without YOU!" Loz yelled as he continued to move away from Kadaj.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kadaj yelled back.

"Because, little brother I can't stand to be around you any more."

"Why? And by the way by going off by yourself is going to take more time."

Kadaj jumped off the bike and stormed towards Loz, he felt like his blood was boiling how could Loz waste so much time when Yazoo was in danger, whatever was wrong with him could wait. Besides that, Loz should do as he is told.

"Why do you care Kadaj?" Loz scoffed. "It's not like Yazoo means anything to you."

"What is that meant to mean?" Kadaj snapped defensively.

"It's ok Kadaj, you can drop the act." Loz mocked him. "You don't care if Yazoo dies. Why would you after all he is only a waste of space to you, he only hinders you, but if he dies he is no longer your problem."

Kadaj felt his blood boil at this statement. How dare Loz say that he wanted Yazoo dead, it was untrue he could not stand the thought. Loz had no right to assume that he felt that way towards Yazoo and what did he justify his reasoning for this. Kadaj temper was at breaking point, he could not take much more, he felt like hitting something he needed to release anger somehow and nothing was better than that than a fight.

"Go on Kadaj, hit me; hit me just like you hit Yazoo when he said something you could not take." Loz taunted Kadaj.

"You're sick!" Kadaj screamed at Loz. "You know that right. I care for Yazoo just as much as you do and you have no right to question that!"

"Your right you know you do care…"

"Of course I care!" Kadaj cut Loz sentence short.

"If you don't have Yazoo who do you have to bully around? Who would you boss around? Who would you have to put down and make them feel like crap? Who Kadaj who?"

"What I don't bully him and I don't make him feel crap, why are you saying these things." Kadaj said quieter and sounding shocked.

Loz laughed at him, just as Yazoo had laughed at him when they had argued. It irritated him seriously. Why did they both find was hard to believe that he cared, what was it that they didn't see that made them think that he was so uncaring. Why was it that every time he tried to open up to them, they ended up mocking him, he knew he did not open up much but how could they aspect him to when they only mocked him when he did.

"What is so funny?" He snarled.

"You thinking that you don't make Yazoo feel like crap and bully him." Loz informed him.

"I don't." Kadaj retorted causing Loz to laugh.

"You're blind Kadaj if you can't see that. Can't you see how you make Yazoo feel?"

"What do I make him feel?" Kadaj questioned.

"You make him hate himself, you make him feel like he can't do anything right, he thinks you hate him, he is afraid to be around you Kadaj and he hates you." Loz told him firmly.

Kadaj felt that he had been hit by a ton of weights; Yazoo hates him. Had he really abused his power that much that his own brother despised him; that his own brother was afraid of him? Kadaj felt nausea rise up within him as his anger quickly turned to guilt and tears began to cascade down his face.

"Yazoo hates me..." Kadaj's broken voice trailed off.

"…I didn't mean it Kadaj." Loz said sounding equally as broken.

"Does he really hate me Loz? Is he really afraid of me? Please tell me the truth." Kadaj pleaded through his tears.

"Yes." Loz said quietly avoiding eye contact him Kadaj.

"Do you hate me?" Kadaj asked sounding dejected

"Only when you make Yazoo cry…" Loz told him truthfully.

"I make Yazoo cry…" Kadaj sounded as if he had been stabbed through the heart.

Loz nodded at him before coming towards him and hugging him, keeping him close. Kadaj clung to his brother like he had never done before. This had been the worse day in his life, so much had happened and it was his entire fault. To make things worse he was not sure if he could reverse, the damage at he had caused. Yazoo was in danger and could die and if he did, it would be his fault and no one else's. If Yazoo did survive, he would still hate him and even if he did try to make it up to him, Yazoo still might not forgive him for all the pain he had caused him.

"Come on Kadaj lets get back to the bike." Loz broke the silence between them.

Loz turned Kadaj around and began to walk them back to the bike. Kadaj shift his position slightly and put his arm around Loz' waist in order to take some of Loz' weight and easy his pain.

"Loz…" Kadaj started but then felt unsure.

"Yes Kadaj?"

"Do you think Yazoo will forgive me when we find him?" Kadaj asked timidly.

"I'm sure he will Kadaj." Loz told him simply.

"Loz…Do you know any ways I can make it up to him?"

"Erm…..I don't know I think he would like to tag along with us when we go out looking for mother instead of being left behind it kind of makes him feel useless. I suppose you could spend some more time with just talk to him, he will be quiet but he enjoys it when we jut sit around and talk."

"Thanks." Kadaj said thinking over what Loz had said.

As they got to the bike, Loz let Kadaj get in the front position and let him drive. He kept hold of him quite tightly as Kadaj drove away. Kadaj was lost within his thoughts planning how he was going to make it up to Yazoo if he had the chance to, but he refused to give in and believe that they would lose Yazoo he would not allow it. He also pondered where they should go next they need to search for Yazoo but he had no idea where to start, he could not feel Yazoo. He turned around briefly to look at Loz, he was closer to Yazoo he might be able to sense him better. Loz looked worn out and needed to rest but Kadaj was not sure if Loz would admit that.

"Hey Loz can you sense Yazoo close? Do you have any idea of a general direction to head in?" Kadaj questioned.

"I can't sense him Kadaj." Loz voice signalled how tired he was. "I have a gut feeling to head west but it could be wrong. Kadaj do you mind if we take a break soon I think we will be able to find him better after a rest."

"I think that would be wise idea too Loz we will stop to sleep at the next sign of shelter we see."

* * *

**A/N: Well there is another insane chapter done, sorry it is mainly an argument but I felt that is was needed at this point in the story. Please review for cookies, you know you want them.**


	11. Hopeless

**A/N: It's me again; yes, I have finally reared my ugly head again. Man this chapter is late I'm really sorry about that but I had writers block over this chapter and well it was hell to write. Big thanks to –X-Arual-X-, final fantasy gamer, playedthebeamoflight, NeoNebula, xchristabellx, crazymonkey101, Miatherabit, fanficlover and the sixth turk. Of course, major thanks to Alex and Wayne. Everyone gets cookies and hugs!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Advent children or anything Final Fantasy if I did characters would be forced to turn lights on before they got dressed so they see what they are putting on! Seriously!

* * *

**

Loz gritted his teeth as the bike slowed to a halt. Without a word, Kadaj jumped off the bike and stormed off. Kicking anything that came into his path, killing many plants in the progress, this went flying off in random directions, Kadaj screamed and cursed at the top of his voice, making Loz cringe, Kadaj continued to do this until he had no energy left and collapsed to the floor. Slamming his fists into the ground, his shoulders began to shake violently and began to whimper indicating to Loz that Kadaj was now crying again. After ten minutes, Kadaj's shoulders stopped shaking and remained still for several more minutes before wiping his arm across his face, which Loz assumed was to wipe away any tears, Kadaj would not let it show that he had been crying never.

Kadaj got back up to his feet and swiftly walked back to the bike not looking at Loz once as he made his way bike. Jumping up on to the bike behind Loz, who had moved into the driving position whilst waiting for Kadaj, revving the bike up Loz drove away quickly down the deserted road, without commenting on the incident that had just happened, Kadaj just sat behind him silently, holding on to the side of the bike. Neither of them wanting to start up a conversation, both of them were refusing to the first person to speak.

It had been like that all day, neither of them had spoken once since they had gotten up, which was well over eleven hours ago, they had left just after sunrise and been out since then and still they had got no where in their search. Just like every other day Loz thought to himself, two and a half months had gone by since they had set out to find Yazoo and yet there was no sign of him. There had been many leads, which had all turned to dust; they had all come to dead ends, lead them further and further away from home.

They had all but given up on the search now, not out of choice though; they had no choice but to give up on the search. They were out of money, low on food, tired and had lost all hope in finding Yazoo. They had not wanted to give up the search, Loz still did not want to stop the search but his logic told him that there was no possible way for the search to continue anymore, they had no money for stay anywhere or to buy food when their remaining supplies ran out, they had to give up and go home.

_Kadaj skidded the bike to a halt, slowly he stepped off the bike and took couple of steps into the clearing at the side of the road before throwing himself to the ground and looking up towards the sky. Loz sighed and followed Kadaj into the clearing but leant against a tree instead of sitting on the floor, which was soaking wet and muddy. He looked up to the sky glad to see that the clouds were parting showing a handful of stars. Loz looked back down to Kadaj who was lost in his thoughts looking at the sky frowning and looking increasing annoyed._

"_Well it looks like we are staying here tonight then." Loz said trying to start a conversation up. "Well at least it has stopped raining I suppose that is a blessing."_

_Kadaj failed to answer Loz and continued to stare up at the stars; he did not make attempt to tell Loz that he had even heard him. Loz store at Kadaj in frustration, he did not like the fact that Kadaj was ignoring him. Kadaj could at least have the decency to talk to him they were both annoyed at the prospect of spending the night outside in a soaking wet clearing, but it was not his fault things had not gone according to plan. It was not his fault that prices in the nearby town were over priced and they could barely afford food there never mind a room to stay in, so they were stuck here in a cold and wet clearing both equally annoyed._

_That was not the only thing that what was playing on their minds; Loz knew that the same thing was playing on Kadaj's mind. They had lost another lead on there search which they had been following with virtually no sleep for days only to find they had been following nothing. Greatly annoying the two of them to the point of tears they had been so sure that time. It had only added to the stress of the search, which had gotten to breaking point. To make matters worse they had completely ran out money, they had had to spent virtually all their money on fuel and food in the last small town they had enter, Kadaj had said in had been a miracle that Loz had been able to buy both with the sparse amount of money Kadaj had been able to give him. Sliding down the bark of the tree Loz wrapped his arms around his knees hugging them tightly, feeling miserable he wanted nothing more than to start fire but since all the wood was wet there was no chance of that happening. _

_They sat in silence, letting time pass neither having anything to say to the other. They sat and pondered their thoughts and took the time to rest and relax. This was happening on regular bases now; they were drifting apart from each other due to underlining feelings that they both refused to admit they had been part of the reason Yazoo had been possessed so easily and they both secretly blamed the other for it. This had lead to tension building up and spilling over into arguments about the smallest little things, which had lead to them spending more and more time apart or in silence. It was easier that way, but Loz could not help but let it remind him of what had happened between Yazoo and Kadaj, it was virtually identical to then, and for the first time he fully understood what Yazoo had meant by being around Kadaj had often been extreme awkward._

"_Loz…" Kadaj tested._

"_Yes" Came a simple yet firm answer._

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_I have no idea"_

_The area filled with silence once more as hey both pondered what they were going to do now and how they going to go about it. Being out of money was a major problem, they could not afford food, fuel or shelter without money band they were getting rapidly tried of sleeping on a back of a bike and sleeping in a wet clearing was not much better. It had been over a week since they stopped for rest for more than seven hours in which they were to get everything they need and get some sleep if there chance. When they could not afford to stay in a town, if they had to follow a lead or because there were no nearby towns, which they could stay in and there was where safe near the road they were travelling on to camp. They would take turns to drive whilst the other would sleep or at least rest for a while before they would swap back over again. This meant that neither of them had had more a few hours of decent sleep since before they had started the search and they both were fully exhausted psychically and mentally, which had forced them to stop for the night. _

_Above that, their bodies ached manically from the strain of all the driving they had been doing lately and the lack of rest they had had, which had taken a toll on their bodies._

_Loz felt eyes start to drift shut as he leant his head on his crossed arms, a lulling feeling crept over his body calming his aching body and throbbing mind. He could feel himself slowly falling asleep, the silence and calmness of sleep made I extremely enticing for him as he struggle to keep himself awake to figure not what they would do next, but no matter how hard he tried his eyes would drift shut again._

"_Loz, wake up." Kadaj's sharp tone stirred Loz from his sleep._

"_Huh? Wha" Loz said still half asleep. _

"_Finally you awaken." Kadaj said sardonically. "It only took five minutes of talking to wake you up."_

"_Sorry I must have dozed off then for a bit." Loz apologised. "So what were you talking about anyway?"_

"_Oh yeah that..." Kadaj said sounding less sure of himself now. "I will tell you but you must promise to hear me out before commenting on anything ok?"_

"_Ok."_

"_I think it's time we go home…"_

"_WHAT!" Loz screamed cutting Kadaj off._

"_You promised you would let me finish but speaking" Kadaj whined._

"_Not if you are going to speak poison, I refuse to listen to that poison Kadaj."_

"_It's not poison!" Kadaj snapped. "It common sense, we can't afford to continue Loz; think about it. If we stay out here any longer we will only endanger ourselves and what use are we then Loz to Yazoo to mother. We have no choice but to go home rethink what we are going to, make a plan."_

"_We will be fine continuing the search." Loz said tensely._

"_Fine brother whatever you say, but what do you say we do for food?" Kadaj answered back in a sarcastic manner._

"_Steal it." Loz barked back simply. _

"_That's stupid, we would caught you're an idiot if you think that would work."_

"_And your naive little brother." Loz laughed._

"_How so?" Kadaj retorted_

"_Your naïve because you generally believed that I could get food and fuel with the money you gave me using honest methods." Loz answered simply._

"_You stole it."_

"_The gill has finally dropped." Loz said sarcastically._

"_But where the hell did YOU learn to steal." Kadaj said in disbelief._

"_Yazoo taught me how ages ago."_

"_Yazoo steals?"_

"_Yes how did you think we always managed to put food on the table, without doing a days worth of work, virtually we have got has been stolen. It's only you who gets things honestly me and Yazoo steal what we want whenever it is possible."_

"_Oh." Kadaj said sounding a little dejected "But I still think it is wise we go home, we still need rest after all."_

"_Whatever Kadaj, go if you want it's not like you care or anything."_

"_Loz how many times to we have to go through this, I care!" Kadaj said frustrated. "Only I have the sensed to know that we need to rethink what we are going."_

"_I am yet to see any proof you seem very willing to just give up." Loz replied. "Fine we will go home then since you always have to have your own way. However, you think I am staying there, you have another thing coming, and I am spending one night at the most resting before leaving. Your welcome to join me again but to be frank I could care less if you do or do not."_

They had not spoken a word since that night, a week had passed and neither of them had bothered to try to the other or wanted to. They had both felt hurt after the argument Loz knew that but he was not going to be the one to apologise, he did not see he should after all Kadaj had won; they had left almost immediately after their argument for home. They were almost home now; Loz reckoned that there could only be a day or so more until they reached home.

Loz slammed on the breaks suddenly, making Kadaj curse behind him, but he ignored it. He had felt something, something familiar for a spilt second then it was gone, but Loz could swear he knew it but he could not place what it was. He was just about to drive off again when he felt it again, like a pulse going straight through him and now he was sure he knew he had felt it before.

"LOZ!" Loz was startled of his daze by Kadaj who was standing in front of the bike with his hands close to Loz' on the handles staring at him intently.

"Ssh." Loz hissed at him "Keep quiet for a minute."

"Why?" Kadaj answered ignoring Loz' plea. "What is it? What do you sense?"

"He is close, Yazoo."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter is over and finale of the story is soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review (so I can give the shim cookies that we can sell so they can buy some jeans) of course cookies to all reviewers. **


	12. Found

**A/N: Hey it is me again and another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I like to say a big thanks to my reviewers xChristabelx, The Easter Moose, Chaxra-san, the sixth turk, Final Fantasy gamer, Miathe Rabbit, Neo-Nebula, Flaylda, Redwood, crazymonkey101, Kat. Big thanks to you all, big hugs and cookies to you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Advent Children or anything Final Fantasy but one day I will get a share and then I will own a bit Final Fantasy and share it!!!!

* * *

**

The place was giving him the creeps already, darting his hand on to the sheath of Souba, he noticed that Loz had already drawn his Velvet Nightmare and was making sure that his Dual Hound was ready for use. Loz gave him a nod of approval to tell Kadaj he was ready to continue. They walked on down the path below the dead twisted trees, the entire place seemed to be dead apart for them. This did not make Kadaj feel anymore secure, but the opposite; it made him nervous there were only him and Loz for all they knew they could be walking straight into a trap. It was not only that that had him on edge, there was something else but he could not place it but he knew that they could not let their guard down if they did they would be in trouble.

Keeping close to each other, they continued down the path, alert for any signs of danger but there had been none yet and still nothing stirred within the wood that Kadaj was being to believe that the wood was completely dead. Kadaj could feel that they were getting close to the lead that had led into this forsaken place. Kadaj was almost certain that this time that they had found Yazoo, everything seemed right this time, they had both felt his presence close, very close. It was extremely strong this time for both of them unlike the times before, and it was getting strong by the minute, which had to be a good sign. Kadaj reminded himself not to get his hopes up though; it had not been the first time they had been almost certain that they had found him and been wrong then angry and disappointed.

"You still sense him?" Kadaj asked unsure if he wanted an answer.

"Yeah…but there's something else close that is kind of blocking it, it's very strong and I'm doubt it's friendly." Loz said slightly on edge.

"Then we will have to be on guard brother." Kadaj give Loz an encouraging smile.

Deep down Kadaj cursed, Loz had not given him the answer he had been hoping for. He knew of the presence that Loz had spoken about but had been hoping that he was just being paranoid, Loz sensing it had only served to tell him that what ever it was it was defiantly real and still could oppose a threat to them or Yazoo.

Quickening his pace at the thought that whatever it was could get to Yazoo before them and Yazoo might not be in any condition to fight, he could be unarmed or worse…which Kadaj refused to think about. Whatever the case they had to get to him soon. Loz seemingly knew what he had been thinking sprang into a light run, which Kadaj followed suit to keep up with him.

They stopped as they ran into a clearing and to the edge of a vast lake; looking around to find the quickest way to the other side, they noticed a lone figure near the water edge on the other side of the lake. Knees close to breaking into the surface of the water, the figures hands were scooped into a bowl shape, which hovered barely above the water, with a gentle trickle of water following through small gaps in the hands back into the water.

Kadaj felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the figure by the water they had found him. They had found Yazoo after many months of searching for him they had found him and he was right in front of them. A stab of relief hit him, as he finally knew where Yazoo was and that he was safe.

Stepping close to the water quickly looking for the quickest way to get to Yazoo, he saw that Yazoo had not noticed that they were there or had at least not made any effort to show that he had. This seemed extremely odd to Kadaj, as Yazoo was the best out of the three of them for sensing things, he always knew was around them before he or Loz had even the chance to notice it.

A growl of a shadow creeper brought Kadaj from his thoughts; drawing Souba he searched around for the creature only to find it was nowhere near him. He wondered where it was until he heard a gun shot beside him followed by a yelp. He saw that Loz had his gun pointed towards the other side of the lake; Kadaj looked to that side of the lake and saw that around Yazoo there was a pack of shadow creepers approaching him closely. Yazoo made no effort to fend them away and again it seemed to Kadaj that he had not noticed them.

"YAZOO!" Kadaj called out to warn him.

An unearthly laughter followed Kadaj warning, which came from Yazoo, who swept to his feet in a matter of seconds gracefully before turning his back to them. The shadow creeper that Loz had shot got to his feet and approached Yazoo again, it stopped at Yazoo's side and Yazoo placed his hand on its head before laughing again.

"It's good to see you again, Kadaj." Yazoo laughed but it was not his voice.

Kadaj felt like he had been struck he remember the voice he had heard it before, the first he had found Yazoo. It was the same voice and again it was laughing at him. Kadaj noticed that Loz had taken a step back and had dropped the gun from his hand in shock. Kadaj reminded himself that Loz had not heard the voice before and was probably unnerved by the sound of it, he still was and he had heard it before, not only that but he also felt the urge to step back or flee the scene.

"What's wrong Kadaj are you not pleased to see me?" The voice sneered.

"Hey! Who the hell are you and what having you done to Yazoo?" Loz yelled voice boiling with anger.

"Calm yourself Loz." The voice sneered again. "I only did what mother wanted me to do seems you two could not follow her commands. It seems that even after giving you a bigger reason to hurry up you still can not do mothers will, seriously mother must be so disappointed in you to, and if I was her I would punish you for it."

Kadaj felt his blood rage inside of him, how this creep that had taken his brother dare criticise the way they conducted the search they had spent nearly every waking minute searching for Yazoo and nearly as much time before that searching for mother. They would have been searching for mother if this idiot had not have stolen Yazoo from them.

Kadaj felt Loz leave his side and searched around to see where his brother had gone, he noticed too late that Loz was charging towards Yazoo with his Dual Hound charged. Kadaj felt himself cringe inside Loz would hurt Yazoo not the creep inside of him, and they did not know what sort of state Yazoo was in they could not risk it.

However, Loz did not get the chance to hit Yazoo. To Kadaj's horror, he saw Loz jump up aiming the Dual Hound straight for Yazoo only to be struck in the chest and thrown backwards landing heavily on the ground. Kadaj raced towards Loz hoping that he had not been hit the same way he had been hit on his first encounter with the creep; if he had, they were in trouble. Kadaj breathed a sigh of relief when Loz sat up and shook himself before giving him a look that said I am ok.

"Fool." The voice sneered as it turned to them. "You genially thought that I did not see that coming you will have to try better than that."

"YOU PROMISED." Kadaj yelled back at ignoring what had just been said.

"I promised what?"

"You promised that when we had found Yazoo…you would free him, you promised."

"Oh yes I did didn't I…" Voice stated before trailing off."

"Yes you did."

"I know I did. You can have you can have your pathetic waste of space brother back if that is what you want."

"It is and he is none of those things." Loz jumped in.

"Whatever you say, you can have him back if it means that much to you. But, there are a couple of things first."

"What are they?" Kadaj snarled losing his temper; he wanted nothing more than to have Yazoo back.

"Well this is the place the reunion is to take place got that? Secondly you are to hurry up the search for mother and lastly the reunion is to take place soon." The voice left no room for arguing.

"Ok, this place will be used and we will get to searching for mother, now can we have Yazoo back now?" Kadaj sighed wearily.

"Yes you can, goodbye for now Kadaj...Loz, good luck in your search I will be seeing you soon."

The voice faded anyway and Kadaj felt the strong presence he had felt before disappear with the voice. He felt joy run throughout his body they had done it they had found Yazoo and the voice was gone. Everything was all right, everything felt all right, it would all be over soon they would be reunited with mother and be a family.

Kadaj's joy died as quickly as it came. Yazoo plummeted sideways into the water without moving once to stop himself. In a matter of seconds, he had fallen into the lake and there was no sign of him attempting to save himself, something was wrong something was terribly wrong. Kadaj knew it he felt it.

Kadaj watch numbly as Loz charged into the water after Yazoo, he watched him drag Yazoo out of the water and cradle him in his arms. He numbly came to Loz's side, fear building up inside of him as he remembered what the voice had said to him on their first encounter.

"_If you take too long mother will have no other choice but to take him as he will be too weak to survive in this world."_

He looked down at Yazoo, who lay limply in Loz' arms, his once silver hair was caked in mud and dried blood, tangled up it no longer held it old glory. His lips had turned blue were vividly contrast to his deathly white skin. Kadaj placed a hand against Yazoo's cheek only whip it away as it touched, Yazoo's was ice cold. Kadaj searched Yazoo's body panic stricken looking for any sign of life. He heard Loz give out a sob and saw tears flow from Loz's eyes. Looking back down Kadaj saw that Yazoo was not breathing.

"_If you take too long mother will have no other choice but to take him as he will be to weak to survive in this world."_

"We've failed him."

* * *

**A/N: Ducks from flying weapons Please review and don't kill me otherwise I wont be able to give the SHM cookies and they need cookies.**


	13. The Final

**A/N: Hey people it's me again and I have updated again but this time for the final time. It kinda makes me sad to think that it is finished and I will like to say a massive and final thanks for everyone who read the story. Especially Inorganic-pain, LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker, Miathe Rabbit, Neo-Nebula, the sixth turk, DuoAkira, xChristabelX, Final Fantasy gamer, K.O.D, chaxra-san and crazymonkey 101 for reviewing the last chapter. Of course to Alex and Wayne for pestering me to do it in the first place.

* * *

**

Tears dripped from his eyes and down to the floor as he tried to stifle a sob at the back of his throat, knowing if he did let it out he would not be able to stop, not ever. It was over completely over now; it was over completely over and there was nothing they could do now. They had failed Yazoo they had taken too long and it had cost Yazoo his life because they had not found him quick enough.

Loz cradled Yazoo's body close to him starting to weep openly as his last defence in his battle not to cry broke. He ran his hand gently though Yazoo's matted hair attempting to bring it to untangle it and bring it to its former glory. He was not having any luck Yazoo's hair remained tangled and matted with mud and blood. Giving up he let the hair fall limply back against Yazoo's deathly white skin.

Letting out a whimper Loz wrapped his arms protectively around Yazoo trying to keep the body secure and making sure it was safe that nothing could harm it. He knew that nothing could harm Yazoo now, that he was with mother now and she would not let any harm to him anymore. This did not matter to Loz though he still felt the need to protect Yazoo, even if he was dead. He felt that it was his duty to protect him, he might have failed Yazoo when he was alive but he wouldn't fail him now even if it was his final duty for him.

Besides that the shadow creepers were still lurking in the distance slowly edging their way closer towards them slowly enclosing them in a tight circle which would eventually lead to trouble, but Loz could not careless about them as long as they did not attempt to harm Yazoo, he did not care. They could attack him and Kadaj before he cared they could protect themselves until their last strength but that was not the same for Yazoo. Although Loz knew that, both he and Kadaj would protect Yazoo's body, he would protect his brother to his last breath if it came to it, there was no way that those monsters were getting Yazoo's body. He had a good mind to kill them for the sake of it, just because they had been friends of the beast who had done this to Yazoo.

Kadaj sat silently next to him staring blankly at the floor, his shoulders were shaking fervently but not making a single sound, not one sob had past his lips. Loz was worried by this; Kadaj had just sat there the whole time since Yazoo had collapsed not once had he moved t look at Yazoo or to take him off Loz, which Loz had assumed would have been the first thing Kadaj would have done. Instead, Kadaj had lapsed into silence and sat there looking at the floor, head bent downwards making his hair fall in front of his face, it reminded Loz of how Yazoo looked when he was feeling down and used his hair as a shield away from anything that threatened him. Loz felt a hoarse sob break from his lips again, he wondered why Kadaj had not attempted to comfort him but realised he had not tried to comfort Kadaj. They had both been absorbed in their grief. He decided he needed to try to comfort Kadaj but he had no idea how so though he would just try.

"Kadaj….are you ok?" Loz asked with an unsteady voice.

"…I will be." Kadaj broke into a sob as he spoke.

"What we going to do?" Loz pressed to keep Kadaj speaking.

"Nothing. It's over there's nothing we can do." Came a defeated reply.

"That's not true."

"Like what Loz?" Kadaj snarled. "What can we do, he's dead! There's nothing we can do for him now."

"Well we can't just leave him here like this can we, it's not fair on him or us so what we going to do?" Loz said sharply

Kadaj gave Loz a look that Loz had never seen before he instantly regretted his sharp tone he had used, and decided that he had only made things worse he had only meant to comfort Kadaj but had done the opposite. Kadaj looked at him tears flowing from his eyes before darting away quickly to the edge of the clearing before collapsing on the floor into a ball. Loz could hear the sobs and wails coming from Kadaj from where he sat.

Sighing he lay Yazoo on the floor gently and moved towards Kadaj's side knowing that he needed to sort Kadaj out quickly, he could not stand to see his brother this way. As he reached Kadaj, he slowly lowered himself to the floor beside him, when Kadaj made not effort to recognise that he was there he frowned. He put his hands on Kadaj's waist and dragging him up and into his arms enveloping him in a hug.

Kadaj clung to him tightly making a fists containing Loz' clothes, he laid his head against Loz' chest sobbing. Loz dragged one had through his hair murmuring to him that he was sorry and that everything would be all right, that they would be fine that it was for the best. At least Yazoo was not in pain did Kadaj not want that for Yazoo was it not better for Yazoo.

"I suppose your right." Kadaj murmured back in a sob. "But it does not make it right."

"I know it doesn't but there's nothing we can do about that." Loz reassured him.

"Why?"

"Why want?" Loz said befuddled taken back by Kadaj.

"Why did mother do this to us?" Kadaj asked him. "Does she not know how important he is to us; didn't our search prove to her that he was needed?"

"I really do know Kadaj, honestly."

Loz lapsed back into silence as what Kadaj had asked him, he did not know the answers but the question had been in his mind. He also wanted to know why mother could not of spared Yazoo, was it that hard. Loz heard something behind him for a spilt second and listened intently to see if he could not hear it again; the sound did not come again so he dismissed it. Bringing he brought attention back now the sobbing form of Kadaj in his arms, he felt the tears raise back up in his eyes. He felt his tears run down his face and watched them drop on to Kadaj's head who clung even tighter to him.

Loz swore that he heard something behind him again, tensing up he listened for it again, it felt familiar but wholly unfamiliar at the same time, which confused him greatly. Intently listening out for it, he heard it again; it was extremely quiet and sound like a wheeze followed by a cough. He frowned something was not right it had not come from Kadaj, he felt hope raise up in-between his confusion. Still crying he started to turn himself and Kadaj round causing Kadaj to tense and look at him questioningly, but Loz motioned for him to be quiet.

"Don't cry." Pricked Loz's ears and his eyes went wide.

"YAZOO!" He and Kadaj both yelled in unison surprise in both of their voices.

Jumping to his feet Loz found himself laying on the floor in seconds as both him and Kadaj had jumped at the same time knocking each other to the floor in their process. They quickly untangled themselves from each other before darting off to where Yazoo lay.

Loz got there before Kadaj did and gently took Yazoo into his arms again, looking down at Yazoo he noticed that although his eyes remained shut, his hair was still I disarray, he was no longer deathly white still extremely pale. Loz found himself crying more now out of pure relief. He noticed that Kadaj was sitting next to him looking shocked tremendously and still crying.

"I said don't cry." Yazoo said quietly opening his eyes slightly before closing them.

"Sorry." Loz found himself in unison with Kadaj again.

A smile twitched across Yazoo's face at this and Loz could not help but smile himself at this. Yazoo snuggled closer into Loz' chest, pain showing on his face and frown appeared in place. Loz found himself frowning now too wondering what was causing Yazoo so much pain and wondered how to easy his brothers pain.

"What's wrong Yazoo?" Kadaj asked with fear in his voice.

"My head hurts really hurts." Yazoo complained.

Loz felt himself relax deeply at the response he had heard, it was nothing to serious not pleasant but nothing that they were to be too worried about, after all he had taken a blow to the head and they had believed him to be dead only minutes ago so a mere headache seemed nothing.

"Well that's nothing we can't solve Yazoo, you just relax and we will have you home in no time." Kadaj reassured Yazoo relief evident in his voice.

"No you must continue the search." Yazoo told them.

"What?" Kadaj asked.

"Mother wants you to go to the Northern Cave." Yazoo continued his voice strained. "There's something there that you were meant to be told so she sent me back to tell you."

Kadaj remained silent for a long moment and Loz knew he was trying to digest the information Yazoo had just told them. Loz hoped that Kadaj would not go chasing after mother straight away they needed to get Yazoo back home but more importantly Loz had secretly hope during their whole search that when they found Yazoo that he would be included in more often.

"It can wait." Kadaj said quietly after a long time. "And you're wrong Yazoo."

"I don't understand?" Yazoo informed Kadaj.

"Yazoo, mother did not send you back to tell us that she sent you back because she knew that we could not continue without you with us; we would fall apart. No you are here because you are needed not a messenger. That means we can not go to the Northern Cave until you're well enough so until then she will have to wait."

Kadaj looked at Yazoo and smile, Yazoo returned the smile. Kadaj came closer towards Loz and Yazoo wrapping his arms gently around Yazoo pulling him close to him. Loz released Yazoo from his arms but still supported him. Smiling at them both he quickly wrapped his arms around Kadaj pulling both of them close to them; hugging them tightly and lovingly.

The shadow creepers edged forward until they were in close enough distance to touch, causing Loz to frown he did not like the fact they were so close and threatening his peace with his brothers but knew that he would be the one to sort them out to keep Yazoo safe and Kadaj. He shifted to deal with them when he felt a hard tighten around is arm telling him to stay put.

"Leave them, they mean no harm they are friendly."

Loz looked at Yazoo as if he had suddenly gone mad but Yazoo just smiled at him before he pointed his hand to the nearest shadow creeper to them. As if beckoned the creature walked up to them and curled up beside them, Yazoo patted his head slowly before withdrawing his hand and closing his eyes.

"They are friendly; they protected me whilst you were not here, do not fear them." Yazoo said sleepily.

Loz smiled gently down as his brother who was struggling to keep awake, and softly ran his hand through his hair.

"Go to sleep Yazoo." Loz whispered. "You just sleep, we will be home soon, in a warm house, with warm water, a shower or a bath what ever you fancy and there are cookies there too."

"You missed something." Yazoo told Loz sleepily.

"What?"

"You missed the paint." Yazoo laughed as he drifted off to sleep.

Loz looked down at Yazoo's sleeping figure, knowing that it was finally over and that everything was going to be all right for them now. He found himself grinning to himself and wishing that he had that old camera on him to set up and take a picture. They were all exhausted, filthy and looked a mess but he believed it would be the perfect picture for their newly done kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Well it's over sobs, I hope you liked the ending and it was an alright ending to the story. Thank you for reading and hope you liked it….and I told you they would get cookies sticks out tongue .**


End file.
